First Encounter
by Asakura-Assassin
Summary: Karuri’s life was pretty normal. Until the day she meets Yoh the shaman and her life changes forever. Soon she’s wrapped up in a tangled web of events and finds out she was destined to be involved with shamans from the beginning…Now she has to figure out
1. Chapter 1

**First Encounter**

_**Summary:** Karuri's life was pretty normal. Until the day she meets Yoh the shaman and her life changes forever. Soon she's wrapped up in a tangled web of events and finds out she was destined to be involved with shamans from the beginning…_

_Now she has to figure out a way out of the mess she's gotten into._

**Chapter 1- First Encounter**

The first time I saw Yoh was when I was on my way back from the shop to my house. My sister and I were living there on our own for a while since our parents went on a world tour for 2 years. Yolei was in University but I was still in school and they wanted me to 'finish my education' instead of go with them on their world tour. My name by the way is Karuri.

So anyway as I turned the corner I noticed him coming in my direction and we both held each others' gaze as we walked past each other. I carried on walking around the corner just as he did but my heart was doing like a million beats per second. I found myself out of breath but carried on waking, breathing. As I approached our house, I took a deep breath before I rang the doorbell. Yolei opened the door and I entered. I had gone to the shop to get a Chinese takeaway. She couldn't be bothered to cook so I got some Chicken-fried Rice.

The next time I see Yoh, and actually meet him this time, is the next day. Yolei went over to a friends to study and I was at home, bored, so I went to the park. I was on my skates and as I went past a long, grassy area with a hill and lots tall, beautiful, green and white flowered trees, I noticed a group of people, their number growing in size. It looked like when there was a fight in the playground at school and they were all crowding around. In the rush of people I noticed a guy I knew from school. His name was Horo Horo but everyone called him Trey. Trey Racer. _(Yeh I know it sounds like a busboy racing trays to the kitchen!)_ He was really cute and had a thing for skateboards and told me how he goes to Canada in the winter to go snowboarding. So in short he's a big time board-head.

I retracted the skates _(it was one of those where you push the button on the shoe and the skates pop out/ in) _and approached him. He turned as I came nearer.

"Hey Karuri," he called, "There's big fight going on. Some guy cussed some other guy's mom, and the guy was like 'keep my mom outta this!' And the other guy was like 'what are you gonna do about it!' So then the other guy said-"

I cut in, "Trey forget that. What's going on now."

"Well…I dunno. They had started fighting, and they were like right next to me, but then they stopped after a while…"

"Oh ok…so basically nothing," I said.

"Well yeh I guess!" Trey laughed scratching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes. Then I felt a strange sensation on the back of my neck, like all the hairs standing on end. My heart started to race, my breathing sped up. I started looking around. It was like I was nervous but I didn't know what about. Then I saw him.

From the jostle of just behind Trey emerged Yoh. He was heading this way. My eyes widened a bit. I couldn't believe it was him! I was thinking , '_Oh man! What do I do! What do I do!_' He was nearly with us now.

"Trey!" Yoh called out. Trey turned.

"Sup Yoh," he replied and they did some weird secret handshake thing.

'_So his name's Yoh,_' I thought, '_Wow….Yoh…he's got a nice voice…'_

I was practically infatuated with him.

---End Of Chapter 1----

_A/N- So what do you guys think so far? I need reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Oh no! 

Yoh was in front of me and gave me odd sideways glances as he talked to Trey. It was when like you remember you've seen someone before but you're not quite sure its them.

When they finished talking, Trey told him, "Hey I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name's Karuri."

Then Yoh fully looked me in the face, with a sort of expressionless grin and offered his hand for a handshake. I felt sort of dizzy and unbalanced, like everything was spinning. But I told myself, "_Keep it cool. Just calm down and shake the damn guys' hand!" _

So I took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

We sort of stared at each other a couple of seconds and then let go of each others' hand. Yoh glanced at Trey as he walked off and waved at both of us, "Well I gotta go. See ya!"

I did a little wave. Then Trey gave me a strange look. You know the eyebrow one that 'The Rock' does on that wrestling thing. Like that.

"What!" I said.

"You know what." He said, looking me in the eye.

"I dunno what you're talking about." I replied, folding my arms and turning away.

"Come on Karuri. How long have we known each other now? 4 years! I know when something's up!"

I gave in, "Ok. Yoh is totally hot! There I said it!"

Then my smile faded as Trey gave me an odd look and indicated his eyes behind me, "Uh…"

_OMG OMG OMG!_

It felt like me heart stopped beating! I thought I was gonna DIE!

I slowly turned around and there…was Yoh!

"Hehe…he he…huh…" I giggled awkwardly.

"Hey Trey," Yoh said to Trey, "What time you comin' tomorrow man?"

"Expect me at 3 dude." Trey replied.

"Alright. See ya." Yoh said then waved to Trey and me and he sort of jogged away. I didn't have any energy to wave.

"Trey! Why didn't you tell me he was there!" I shouted after I made sure Yoh was way out of earshot.

"Hey!" Trey held up his hands in mock defense, "I didn't realize he was there till you said it!"

I ran my hand down my face, "Great."

"Besides he probably didn't hear you anyway!"

"Didn't HEAR ME! He was right BEHIND ME! " I shouted.

"Well if he did he didn't show it."

"He was just being nice. Probably thinks I'm a loser. I'll never be able to leave my house again!" I cried, almost ripping out my hair on that last sentence.

"He doesn't think you're a loser," Trey said resting his hand on my shoulder, "Yoh's not like that. He always looks for the good in people."

"Whatever," I said shrugging his hand off, "Thanks but…I gotta go."

"Ok. See ya later." He said as I skated back through the park gates. I was almost home when I noticed there was someone on the other side of the road a little way in front. This was kinda unusual cause hardly anyone walks down my street!


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N- What you've all been waiting for! Paragraph 3! And thank you u everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them! Arigatou gozaimashita!_  
****

**Chapter 3- The House**

About 5 months ago some family moved in across the road from us and everyone hears strange noises from their house at night but has never seen the family. It's quite a big house as well. So now everyone thinks our street is either haunted or cursed and stays away from it.

But anyway I didn't take much notice until I recognized the brown hair tied up, orange headphones, white shirt, green pants and those slippers. When this registered I turned on the side and I skidded to a stop.

Yoh stopped walking from the noise and I held my breath as he turned his head to the side a little but didn't see me and carried on walking.

_OMG! What should I do?_ I thought, _If I try to race ahead of him he'll see me for sure, if I stay here he'll look around at some time and see me for sure, and if I just carry on with all the noise he'll see me for sure!_

I started looking around for inspiration. My heart leapt when I spotted something. I dived into a clump of bushes in some guy's front garden.

The rustle caused Yoh to stop and turn around. But he just shrugged seeing no one there and carried on walking.

_This was a stroke of genius!_ I thought to myself, grinning in triumph, _I'll just wait here till he goes!_

But what I was standing on didn't feel quite right all of a sudden. I looked down and saw that I was standing on a flat rock balancing on something and it was now tilting to one side. Before I could do anything about it, it slipped from under my feet and I fell backwards. I heard a soft '_meow_' and a cat walked straight over me as if I wasn't there. I was about to get up but froze as I realized with all the noise, Yoh could have heard!

"Uh…are you ok?" I heard a voice say.

I sat up and saw Yoh staring at me with an expression of amused concern.

"Um, yeh I was just uh…" my brain was whizzing through all sorts of excuses, all pathetic. But before I could think of a suitable one, he took my hand and helped me up. I brushed myself off and we started walking with a nervous silence although he looked as calm as ever.

"So you live around here?' I asked.

"Yeh. I live at that house. Right there." He pointed. It was the creepy house everyone hears noises from! '_The Haunted Mansion'_ everyone at school calls it.

My mouth dropped.

"You live there!" I said, shocked, "Don't you hear uh…noises at night?"

Yoh just smiled.

"You know," he said changing the subject, "I'd ask you what you were doing in the garden back there but I don't think you'd tell me."

"Yeh," I smiled.

I was almost at my house.

"Well I live across the road from you," I said, "How come no one's seen any of you for 5 months?"

"We're…a busy family." He replied.

That didn't satisfy me but I didn't ask any more questions. _Interesting_, I thought to myself, _Very interesting_.

"Well uh…I guess I'll see you later then." I said.

"Yeh. I guess so. Bye Karuri."

I think I melted right there. I had just enough energy to say bye and keep my legs moving but my mind was somewhere else. Wow he said my name!

_A/N- Sorry its so short. Bows several timesSumimasen! I was really busy but I PROMISE I'll try to make the next ones longer!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N- Sorry this one is so short. But I hope u like it anyway!_

**Chapter 4- Spooky!**

When I got in there was a message on the answer machine. It was from Yolei. She said she would be back late tonight and there was dinner in the fridge. She also said she had few lessons this week and might be gone for 3 days. This wasn't surprising. I was often left on my own when she was gone. I could take care of myself. But the next thing she said wasvery exciting.My parents would be coming back after their tour of Russia. It would only be a few days but all my cousins and aunties and uncles would be invited over. I jumped up and punched the air in my joy. Then I hopped over the sofa and flicked on the TV.

It was after dinner when we were watching TV, me and Mushu my cat, that we heard the

noises. It was like a scratching sound, like someone dragging something heavy across the

floor accompanied by something that sounded like wailing. I automatically ran to the window and scanned my street. Totally empty as usual. But the noises were there. I knew where it was coming from. Yoh's house. I stared at the looming building, looking desolate, dark and empty.

Then all of a sudden a light switched on. I was surprised and jumped back. They're lights were never on! I heard Mushu hissing behind me. I turned to him and tried to calm him down. Then I heard noises, people talking, from the house and I turned back to the window.

Two people, a man and a woman, were leaving the house. The man looked a lot like Yoh so I guessed they were his parents. I ducked as they crossed the street, in case they saw me.

After I snuck a look out of the window again and to my surprise, the road was empty again. It was like they just disappeared.

I looked to my cat who was just staring at me complacently.

"Weird," I muttered. Then I saw Yolei come down the street. I opened the door before she reached it.

"Thanks," she said coming in.

I smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Did you see anyone? Outside?" I asked.

"No…" she said, hanging her coat up, "It was empty the whole time. As usual."

"No way." I said, "I just saw two people come out of that creepy house.

"You're kidding. Just now?"

I nodded.

"That's…really creepy. I wish we could move. But anyway you shouldn't even be up at this time."

I yawned. "Yeh you're right. See you tomorrow."

"Yeh. Goodnight sis."

But I couldn't sleep that night. I lay awake in my bed. My mind thinking about Yoh, about the two people who seemed to be his parents and Yolei not seeing it all.

In a couple of hours I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_A/N- Any comments so far?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N-Thanks for the reviews everyone and noweverybody I give you…Chapter 5!_

**Chapter 5- Tokageroh Returns! **

The next day at school I was surprised to see Yoh there. He wasn't in my class though. We only had English together. I took the opportunity to follow him home after school.

A guy in our English class called Morty walked with him. He took the route across the bridge over the river and just stood watching the river. I hoped it would be a couple-of-minute thing but he stood there for a good couple of hours! I was hiding behind a lamp post nearby and was half-asleep by the time he stretched and started moving again. I followed him silently up to his gate. When I heard the door close, I snuck round the side of the house. And it was quite a big house.

I heard about 6 different voices; Yoh, Trey and Morty being part of them. I stole a glance and I saw Yoh, Trey, Morty, a boy and two girls sitting on cushions on the floor discussing stuff.

Then I noticed it was getting cold and dark. I decided to go back now I knew people were in the house. But I turned around and what I saw sent shivers all over my body and gave me the shock of my life. It was a green, lizard-looking guy and he was like…floating in mid-air. I was too choked up to scream and he brought his face up to mine and grinned.

"Hi. I'd just like to borrow your body for a while." He said. That totally freaked me out and I screamed and ran right through him toward the front. I stopped before I reached gates and turned around to make sure that what I saw was real.

Nothing was there. Then for some reason the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned around and there he was!

"I'm the famous Tokageroh," he sneered, "and you're going to do me a favor."

Before I could do anything his spirit entered me and took over my body. It was really weird. Like I could see what I doing and saying but I couldn't do anything about it.

"Its just a little sword I want," Tokageroh sneered in my head, "called the Sword of Light."

And with that we headed off toward the museum where it was being kept and then back to Yoh's house.

On the way we found Morty and Tokageroh decided to tie him up and use him as a hostage.

As we entered the gates of Yoh's house I was a nervous wreck, though it didn't show on my face. Yoh was gonna think this was me and I couldn't do anything about it!

"Don't fight back," Tokageroh had said, "it will be easier that way."

Yoh and some girl were coming out of the house as we showed up with Morty on my shoulder.

Tokageroh flung him on the floor and pointed the sword, still wrapped in cloth, at him. Morty screamed through the cloth tied around his mouth.

"Where's Amidamaru." Tokageroh said. It was so bizarre. Like both our voices at once. And who was Amidamaru?

"What's this about Karuri?" Yoh said stepping forward. Tokageroh prodded a squirming Morty with the sword.

"I want Amidamaru!" he repeated.

Then the air shimmered behind Yoh and someone appeared behind him. It was a ghost. A samurai. Amidamaru.

_A/N- I deliberately made this one short. For suspense. Tell me if it's working!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok here's chapter 6. Arigatou for tha reviews!_

_But first in answer to a review:_

**Kitsurumenokitsune:** _Thankyou for tha advice I appreciate it and I will try to. As for the names, some of them are changed to 'English' names in the series such as Hao's named being changed to Zeke. (I know. What the hell! Zeke!) But hey thats how it goes.I do know what their original japanese names are but sometimes I use the english ones._

**Chapter 6- Drama with Tokageroh!**

"She's being controlled," Yoh realized.

"So what do you want? I doubt you're here to show us you're ugly face and how slimy you are." The blonde girl said, with slight impatience.

"Ah," Tokageroh said, seeing Amidamaru and letting the sword off a Morty a bit, "I have come to finish what was started 600 years ago. With one great heist I was going to be the most notorious vandal in all history. They were going to write entire volumes about me! But then you…you came along and you brought me down. Well samurai, I am back. Bet you never thought you'd see my sinister face again did you?"

But Amidamaru looked a bit confused, " I'm sorry who are you? Some type of guru?"

"Tokageroh!" Tokageroh shouted, "I am the infamous Tokageroh! Heartless Assassin! Ruthless murderer!"

"Is this ringing any bells for you?" Yoh asked Amidamaru.

"Perhaps. I don't know." he replied, "I have brought down plenty of bandits in my time. It's hard to remember all of them.

"That oughta make you feel special," the blonde girl said.

I could feel Tokageroh getting angry and he decided to strike Morty with the sword.

But Yoh came in with his sword and blocked the attack. The cloth fell off the sword to reveal the Sword of Light.

Tokageroh smirked, "People will be reading about this in centuries to come. The second rise of the infamous Tokageroh and slew the infamous Amidamaru with the Sword of Light."

"How did you get my friend Mosuke's greatest sword?" Amidamaru asked.

"Like any great thief," Tokageroh grinned, "I stole it! Chapter One of the book should be about my daring raid to steal the Sword of Light from the museum. Do you have any last words you would like included?"

"Only that you will never get away with this Tokageroh."

But Tokageroh continued, "Then Chapter Two can be all about how the brilliant Tokageroh took the very sword crafted to save your life and destroyed you with it instead. Chapter Three; wherein the samurai makes a choice whether to save the boy or himself. Since the pages haven't been written yet Amidamaru, you are the only one who knows how it will turn out."

"The way I see it," the blonde girl said, "we only have 3 ways to save Morty. One is for you, Amidamaru, to sacrifice yourself to the incompetent Tokageroh."

"Infamous!" Tokageroh corrected.

The girl ignored him and carried on, "But what lizard boy doesn't seem to understand is that you'd be sent to the other side and we'll lose Yoh, so that is out of the question. Second is that you fight back with full force and pound that girl's body so hard that it becomes useless but this girl is obviously innocent so we can't have that. The third plan is simple. You have to attack and destroy Mosuke's Sword of Light. Without the Sword of Light he won't have any way to attack. Unless you're completely willing to destroy the sword Amidamaru don't attack. It's the last remaining Mosuke sword for a reason. It's the strongest sword he ever made and you will only be able to shatter it if you attack him with all of you heart and soul. But you have to be sure. If there is even slightest hesitation in your spirit he'll deflect you and counter attack and that, as they say, will be that."

Amidamaru then told us about how close he and Mosuke were when they were kids as they grew up. It sounded like serious business. And all because I wanted to spy on Yoh. Oh why didn't I just stay home!

"Chapter Four; wherein the restless Tokageroh loses patience with all these sappy memories," Tokageroh said, "You have until the count of 3 before your friend relocates to memory lane. And 1 one thousand…and 2 one thousand…"

"Don't do it!" Yoh shouted.

"And three!" he rose the sword ready to strike.

_A/N- Dun dun duun! How will it end you may wonder? Those who've seen this episode know what I'm talking about! Find out in the next exciting Chapter of…First Encounter! (cue cheesy theme song)_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Before the Chapter I'd just like to say sorry if people find it boring reading over the pisode again. I thought that if I integrated my character into some of the evnts that had happened it would make the character more part of the story. Anyway I only copied two scenes. This one and a certain fight later on. But hey people who haven't seen the epsiode will have an idea if what happens._

****

**Chapter 7- Drama Continues!**

"Hold it!" the girl said sternly.

"Sorry time's up!" Tokageroh said and was about to bring the sword down when someone grabbed both my arms and held me back and surprisingly one of Yolei's friends, Mitsume, went and took Morty to safety. The person holding me back was my sister, Yolei.

"What are you doing!" she shouted.

But Tokageroh couldn't care less and pushed her away.

I wished I could do something but his spirit was so strong. I couldn't fight it.

"You don't have a hostage anymore," Amidamaru said, "Don't make this harder than it already is."

"No hostage you say?" Tokageroh said, "Chapter Five, the resourceful Tokageroh always finds a way." Then he directed the sword at my neck!

"It's a hijacking and a hostage crisis all rolled into one!" Morty said.

Inside I held my breath. I was gonna die and you know what? It's all my fault!

"If I had known this loser was so important to you, I would have done his is the first place." Tokageroh said, "If you want to save your Karuri…you drop your weapon and slowly walk this way. I'm calling the shots, now drop your weapon!"

"I'll have to destroy the sword the sword," Amidamaru realized.

"You sure Amidamaru?" Yoh asked.

"I have to," he said, "It's the only way to save her."

"So who's it gonna be; you or this loser?"

_What did he just call me!_ I thought to myself, getting really angry.

"I'm afraid it's going to be neither one of us." Amidamaru said.

"What?" Tokageroh said, not believing his ears.

"There is no doubt in my heart what must be done!" Amidamaru said as he and Yoh did this wicked move called the Celestial Slash.

"This can't be good," Tokageroh said as the slash came upon the sword and broke it half.

The force of the attack knocked me to the ground.

"You actually…broke the Sword of Light?" Tokageroh said, dumbfounded that he would do such a thing, "Just to save some kid? You destroyed the last remained sword your friend ever made. Well now his memory will die! Not to mention that it was worth a lot of cash!"

"When he made my first sword long ago," Amidamaru explained, "Mosuke sacrificed his father's last knife. He found the courage to do it because he knew it would protect us all. So just as Mosuke did, I sacrificed a past memory to protect all of those that are here with us today. And in doing so his memory lives on!"

_Wow_, I thought, _Amidamaru's so cool!_

"Chapter 6," Yoh said, "Tokageroh's revenge plan fails. Anna can show the door to the spirit world." _So her name is Anna!_ I realized, _that blonde haired girl_.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tokageroh said.

"Yes you are!" Yoh insisted.

"Lets skip ahead to the next chapter," Tokageroh continued, "Chapter Seven; where it looks like the unbeaten bandit has been beaten. But wait! Tokageroh has a few tricks left in his bag. He distracts his enemies by narrating a lengthy speech as if he were writing a book while walking backwards with a step in his reputed namesake. No one knows what he is about to do."

By this time Tokageroh had moved back a few spaces and no one had really anticipated what his next move would be.

"While they listen to him ramble," he continued, "his hand reaches for a weapon that will turn certain defeat… into victory!"

I realized it now! He was reaching for the other half of the sword!

A_/N- Dum dum duuum! What will happen next? Will Tokageroh get away with this? Find out in the next thrilling chapter of First Encounter! (cue cheesy theme song)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N-_** _Ok will try to make the story more descriptive and longer. But I should say that this story follows the original quite closely until the ending fight. And I have a sequel!_

**Chapter 8- Hostage Crisis **

**_Recap_**

"_Chapter 6," Yoh said, "Tokageroh's revenge plan fails. Anna can show the door to the spirit world." So her name is Anna! I realized, that blonde haired girl._

"_I'm not going anywhere," Tokageroh said._

"_Yes you are!" Yoh insisted._

"_Lets skip ahead to the next chapter," Tokageroh continued, "Chapter Seven; where it looks like the unbeaten bandit has been beaten. But wait! Tokageroh has a few tricks left in his bag. He distracts his enemies by narrating a lengthy speech as if he were writing a book while walking backwards with a step in his reputed namesake. No one knows what he is about to do."_

_By this time Tokageroh had moved back a few spaces and no one had really anticipated what his next move would be._

"_While they listen to him ramble," he continued, "his hand reaches for a weapon that will turn certain defeat… into victory!"_

_I realized it now! He was reaching for the other half of the sword!_

_**End of Recap**_

I couldn't let that happen and tried to stop myself and surprisingly it worked! My hand stopped short of sword, caught in a spasm with two conflicting desires. I fought hard to regain control of my body and kick him out.

"I told you not to fight back!" Tokageroh said.

"But I never do what I'm told!" I retorted.

"Wow. Its like a split personality." Morty commented, seeing my argue with myself.

"While Karuri is casting him out," Anna said taking off her beads, "I'm crossing him over!'

"Wait." Yoh said, "Maybe Tokageroh wants to come out on his own and we can be friends."

"You're not serious!" Anna said, with an incredulous expression.

"I can tell Tokageroh isn't as bad as he wants us to think he is. So why don't you come on out of there Tokageroh?" then Yoh offered his hand as I was on the floor.

"Are you serious?" Tokageroh asked, "And how do I know you won't just knock me back into the spirit world?"

"That's a good question," Yoh said thoughtfully then said, "how about you…enter my body instead?"

"Yoh!" Amidamaru said, totally objecting to the whole idea, "This is a dangerous man! He is not to be trusted!"

"He's right," Tokageroh agreed, "I might just use you to pull of the greatest heist of the new millennium."

"That's a chance I'm willing to take," Yoh said, then turned to Amidamaru, "I got this one buddy." Yoh took out this stone and I heard Amidamaru shout "_Yoh!_" as he disappeared into it.

Then my whole body felt light then heavy again as Tokageroh prepared to leave my body. I was brought to my knees as his force left me and then I collapsed to the floor. Then Tokageroh entered Yoh and the force knocked him to the floor.

When Yoh got up he looked different. And not in a good way.

"He he. This guy is much better." Tokageroh smirked. Then he got hold of the latter half of the sword and held it to his neck.

"Chapter Eight; wherein Tokageroh pulls off another great score. The great one, surprises all and steals the life of a young shaman."

_This is just great_, I thought to myself, _the first guy I fall in love with and he's gonna be dead!_

"Yoh!" Morty shouted.

I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked.

"Your friend Yoh isn't taking any calls right now but you can leave a message. I'll be sure he gets it in the great beyond." Tokageroh/Yoh grinned.

_**A/N**_- _Wow what an exciting chapter! Now Tokageroh has a hold of Yoh's body, is he really gonna use it to pull of the greatest heist of the new millennium? How will Yoh get out of this one? Find out the next gripping episode of First Encounter! cue cheesy theme song_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N**- Ok this is the end of the Tokageroh scene and continuing with the story... --_

**Chapter 9- Turnaround **

**_Recap_**

_Tokageroh entered Yoh and the force knocked him to the floor._

_When Yoh got up he looked different. And not in a good way._

"_He he. This guy is much better." Tokageroh smirked. Then he got hold of the latter half of the sword and held it to his neck._

"_Chapter Eight; wherein Tokageroh pulls off another great score. The great one, surprises all and steals the life of a young shaman."_

_This is just great, I thought to myself, the first guy I fall in love with and he's gonna be dead!_

"_Yoh!" Morty shouted._

_I couldn't say anything, I was too shocked._

"_Your friend Yoh isn't taking any calls right now but you can leave a message. I'll be sure he gets it in the great beyond." Tokageroh/Yoh grinned._

**_End of Recap_**

Then Anna fell her knees. And were those tears?

"He was always too trusting," she said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Wow. Anna can actually cry?" Morty said, then almost had a nervous breakdown, "This is too much!" he shouted and almost pulled his hair out.

But then Tokageroh lowered the sword, "I…I can't do it. Yoh was right. I've never hurt anyone in my life. But still, how could he know that?"

Then Amidamaru appeared, "Because Yoh has a talent that is very rare in this world. He knows how to find the good in people."

"You ok up there?" Yoh asked looking up as Tokageroh appeared above him.

"Chapter Nine; Tokageroh turns his life around…no wait, Tokageroh decides to turn his _afterlife _around and start again!" Tokageroh said.

"Cool."

"And it's all thanks to you Yoh! In fact, I'll mention you in my book when it gets published!"

"That's great!"

"Yeh, right on the back page in the fine print."

"Uh, thanks."

"Oh Karuri!" Yolei said flinging her arms around me as I got up, almost knocking me over again, "I'm so glad you're ok.!"

"You ok Karuri?" Yoh asked.

"Yeh I'm fine."

"This is Anna my-"

"Wife." Anna finished.

I was a bit taken aback. I just blinked with my mouth open. Did I just hear what I thought I heard?

"Uh…wife?"

"Its all your freaks fault!" Yolei suddenly shouted at Yoh and Anna, "My sister almost got killed and it's all your fault! Come on Karuri! And I don't want to see you near that boy or his…his…_wife_ again!" then she took hold of my arm and dragged me out of the gates and across the road. Yolei thanked Mitsume for coming along as she headed home.

"Wait! Yolei!" I pleaded, trying to free my arm. In the end I gave up trying.

At home Yolei gave me one huge lecture about how I should stay away from Yoh and how I shouldn't hang around with those freaks.

But Yoh wasn't a freak! _Dreamboa_t more like. I had to wonder though, what all the ghosts were doing there. I had an idea what he was. The way he merged with the spirit. I've heard about them. My dad was one. Shaman they're called.

While Yolei was talking, I was thinking about what I would say to Yoh tomorrow.

"Karuri are you listening to me!" I heard Yolei's voice break through my thoughts.

"Uh…yeh of course. I'll never speak to him again." I said, with my most truthful face.

She sighed, "That's good. I don't want you hanging around with ghosts and start hanging around with that guy and his...his…wait… did she say WIFE!"

"I think she means girlfriend. Probably wishes she was his wife." I said, my heart sinking with the realization he was taken.

Yolei saw my face and her face softened.

"Forget about him Karuri. There are plenty more guys and he's a freak anyway. How about that guy you hang around? What's his name? Trey? Or Horo Horo or whatever his name is. He's cute."

"Yeh I guess so." I said, not totally convinced.

The next day at school I met up with Yoh after English.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday Yoh. Its all my fault." I said.

"Hey don't worry about it," he reassured me with a friendly smile.

"So you're a shaman." I said.

"Yeh…how about you?"

"My dad is. Or...was. but he's on a world tour right now with my mum"

"Ah. So that's why you're with your sister. You should enter the shaman tournament anyway."

"I'm not really a shaman. I haven't got a guardian ghost."

Yoh smiled, "There's still time. I know a couple of ghosts who wouldn't mind a human companion."

"Cool!" I said, getting excited.

We arranged to meet at the top of Memorial Hill at 7:00pm to find me a guardian ghost. I told my sister I was on a date with Trey.

I couldn't believe I was about to get a guardian ghost!

_A/N- Phew! (wipes forehead) Glad Yoh got out of that one! But what about Karuri? I wonder who her guardian ghost will be? I don't think her sister would be too happy about that! Find out what happens next in the subsequent chapter of… First Encounter! (cue cheesy theme song)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- My Guardian Ghost**

Yoh and I waited till 8 when the moon came out and the ghosts appeared. We found a lady sitting on a tombstone staring into the moon. She was dressed in Roman clothing and was very beautiful with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Hey Callisto." Yoh called.

Callisto turned her head to him and nodded in greeting.

"This is my friend Karuri. She's looking for a guardian ghost. I think you two would be good partners."

"I can't help you there," Callisto said still dreamily staring at the moon, "I have a mission I still have to fulfill and I'm not going anywhere till I accomplish it."

"What mission is that?" I asked, then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm seeking…revenge. On a certain shaman named Hao."

"Hao huh." I said, "Well I'm sure if we team up-"

"It would slow me down."

"But it would make you stronger and more able to defeat this Hao guy." Yoh said.

"You know what?" Callisto said, looking at him, "You're right."

Then she jumped off the tombstone and held her hand out to me.

"You've got yourself a guardian ghost."

I smiled and took her hand. And from then on, I was a shaman. Well, almost.

I went to Yoh's house after school, on the pretence of another date with Trey, for Yoh to show me how to perform Spirit Unity.

"Ok so I have to be calm…" I repeated just as Yoh had said.

"Yes…" he said.

"My mind must be clear…"

"Yes…"

"And I should always remember to…uh…"

Yoh sighed, "Work with your spirit."

"Ah. Right. Yes. Ok." So I closed my eyes and I felt Callisto's presence near me. I felt a shiver just as when Tokageroh took over my body. But then I felt a piercing pain in my chest and I dropped to my knees, clutching my heart. Yoh knelt beside me.

"Why isn't this working!" I breathed impatiently, slamming my fist on the ground. We had tried this so many times!

"I…don't know," he said honestly, "Maybe there's not enough connection between you or something."

Then my mobile rang. It was in my bag by the wooden decking and I ran to get it. It was Yolei.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. How's your date going?"

"Oh it's…fine." I said glancing at Yoh.

She squeaked a little, "Oh you two would look so cute together."

"Uh…yeh."

"But anyway after your date can you go to the store to pick up a few things."

"Yeh. Sure."

"Ok what I need are eggs, a carton of milk and a bag of sugar."

"Right ok."

"Ok have a nice time! Bye!"

"Yeh. See ya."

I hung up.

"Who was that?" Yoh asked.

"My sis. I got to go to the store." I took up my bag and got ready to leave.

"Ok. Remember to keep practicing!" Yoh said as I headed for the gates.

I legged it down our street in case for some reason Yolei was home looking out of the window. She would be gone later tonight anyway.

So I made my way to the shop and as I was going in, this muscly guy was coming out and he barged into me.

"Hey!" I called out.

He turned around menacingly, "What!"

"Uh…"

He approached me and grabbed me by the neck and held me against the wall.

"You gonna do something about it?"

_A/N- Sorry this Chapter is so short! I was in a rush!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N**- At one person likes this story! Thankyou! Ok I should say, some bits are sort of copied but that is only because some of my freidns are reading this and they haven't seen the episode so its for their benefit. Also I think it would make the character seem more part of the storyif she was in some of the events that actually happened._

**Chapter 11**- _Meeting Lyserg_

"Callisto!" I choked out.

Faithful to her word she appeared, unseen to this guy and we performed Spirit Unity with no problem. But right now I could hardly breathe.

"Hey!" I heard a boy shout, approaching us. He had green hair, green eyes and a green overcoat that made him look like Sherlock Homes.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to pick on girls!" he said.

The guy turned his head and loosened his grip on my neck, "What you say punk?"

With him distracted I kneed him on the chin and then punched him in the face. It was a very powerful punch. Much more powerful than if I had done it in my own strength and sent him sprawling onto the pavement. I dropped onto my feet, rubbing my neck and looked to the green-haired guy, just to realize how totally hot he was!

"You're a shaman," he noticed.

"So are you." I said, noticing his small fairy-like guardian ghost on his shoulder.

The muscly guy stood up clutching his cheek, looked at me then ran.

"You're quite powerful," the green-haired boy said, "My name is Lyserg. And I want to know if you can beat me."

"I…uh…nice to meet you too."

He stretched out his hand and drew up his sleeve to reveal the pendulum case a dowser would wear.

"I'm a dowser," he continued, "I'm seeking revenge on an evil shaman named Hao."

_Hmmm…Hao. Where I have a heard that name before?_

He continued, "I'm not powerful enough to beat him myself so I'm trying to find a shaman more powerful than myself that can help. That's why I want to know if you can beat me."

I held my hands out in front of me in mock defense, "Dude. I…don't wanna fight you ok. Besides I only just sta- "

I was cut-off by having to duck put of the way as Lyserg sent his pendulum flying towards me.

"If you don't want to fight me I'll have to force you to," he said.

"Uh…" I stammered not knowing what to do. So I did the only thing I COULD do. Turned around and ran for it. But it wasn't long before the wire his pendulum was attached to, wrapped around me and started reeling me back. It was wrapped tight and it was stinging my arms.

His furiyoku was laced along the entire wire.

Finally I came to face him. He drew the string tighter.

"I KNOW you can do better than this! Now fight me!" he said.

Then I felt a little strange. Like a power building up inside me. I think it was Callisto.

A circle drew itself around my feet and black and purple smoke emanated from it. I was sure I could do something with this but I didn't get a chance to try cause right then, Yoh showed up.

"Hey!" Yoh called out.

Lyserg's wire unfurled and began pointing at Yoh. Then Trey and another guy with purple hair called Lenny came.

"Hey what's going on?" Trey asked.

Yoh narrowed his eyes at Lyserg.

_A/N- Sorry it's kinda short! Didn't have enough time to write this one!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N – Ok I had a bit more time to write this one._  
****

**Chapter 11**

Lyserg then told Yoh the story of how Hao killed his parents and he was seeking revenge but wasn't strong enough alone.

"So you wanna join us? Is that it?" Yoh asked.

"Great. Another mouth to feed." Trey said.

"We don't need him on our team." Len said.

Lyserg, pretty pissed, drew in his pendulum and got ready to strike.

"Well if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Trey said as he and Lenny gained spirit control. Lyserg's guardian ghost rode the pendulum, wrapped round Trey's and Lenny's mediums and destroyed them. Trey and Lenny dropped to the floor, beaten.

"My board…" Trey said, his eyes glazed over at seeing his board ripped to shreds.

" I thought you had promise but I guess I was wrong. How about you Yoh?" Lyserg said.

Yoh lowered his head and walked toward Trey and Len.

"Forget it Lyserg," he said. Then this tall dude with a purple and white suit and serious fashion issues came.

"Hey what happened?" he asked as he took Lenny's arm over his shoulder and Yoh took Trey's.

"Some guy looking for a fight." Yoh said.

"Don't walk away from me Yoh!" Lyserg said and his pendulum flew towards him.

"Watch out Yoh!" I shouted. Yoh turned his head and jumped out of the way just in time. Lyserg went to strike him again but Yoh got out his sword and shattered his pendulum like it was made of plastic. Lyserg dropped to his knees.

"You weren't fighting me," Yoh said, "you were fighting the memory you have of when Hao killed parents. If you fight like that you'll never beat him. Anger doesn't make you stronger. Just ask Len. Now are you gonna sit there or are you gonna help me and my friends."

Lyserg looked up and smiled and followed Yoh.

"You coming Karuri?" Yoh asked me.

"Nah. I still haven't bought the stuff yet."

"Uh…Karuri?" Lyserg said timidly, "I'm sorry…about-"

"Forget about it." I said.

Then he smiled. A really nice smile.

Then I turned away and began to walk back to the shop.

"Karuri?" Lyserg said. I stopped and turned to him. He looked shy all of a sudden, "Will I uh…see you again?" Wow he wanted to see me again!

But what should I say to him?

"I hope so uh...I mean uh... I think so." I stuttered. _Why did I say I HOPE so for! _I thought angrily to myself.

After I got the stuff from the shop I headed home.

"Uh…Callisto?" I called.

No sooner had I called than she appeared floating by my side.

"Yes Karuri-sama?"

"In fight back there. It was you wasn't it? That gave me powers and all."

"Yes. I thought you needed help so I passed my powers onto you."

"Just who are you anyway?'

"Who am I? You are not concentrating in history. I am a powerful Goddess from the times of ancient Rome."

"Oh right. I vaguely remember. You can blow a gust of wind that can knock people off they're feet isn't it."

"That is true."

I stopped just before I reached my door. Yolei would NOT be happy finding out I had a guardian ghost.

"Callisto. Lay low while my sister is home ok. Don't materialize at ALL."

"But why?"

"My sister…has a thing against ghosts."

"I see. Do not worry. It will be as if I was not there."

"Thanks C. Can I call you C?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

She disappeared as I opened the door. Yolei was home.

"Oh Karuri!" she said poking her head into the corridor as I came in.

"Hey. I got the stuff."

"Cool. So…how was your date?'

_Oh right! The date!_

"It was uh…good."

"So did he make a move?'

"Um...yeh...I…kissed him a couple of times."

"Aww that's so sweet!" she purred, "you have GOT to invite him over!"

"Invite him over! Why!"

"How can you go out with and he barely even knows what your house looks like?"

"Uh...ok." How was this gonna work now?

The next day after school I met up with Trey to tell him about my problem.

"So I need you to help me. Pleeeeaase?" I begged.

"Ok I'll help you. So what do I have to do? Pretend to be your bf?"

"Yeh."

"So how come you said it was me. Why didn't you say it was Yoh? I KNOW you'd like that."

"Well she and Yoh sorta got off to a bad start and you were the first person I thought of."

"Oh ok."

We were now aware that we were shamans and I told him Yolei had a thing against ghosts.

I walked up to the door with Trey and held his hand as Yolei opened the door.

"Hey you lovebirds you!" she greeted.

"Hey Yolei." Trey said.

We both smiled politely and I took him to the living room as Yolei went upstairs. At least we were 'supposed' to think she went upstairs. She was actually spying on us from the hallway. Callisto tipped me off about this and I told Trey.

He casually slipped his arm round me and pretended to whisper sweet nothings into my ear.

What he was actually saying was, "So uh…what do we do now?"

"Not sure," I whispered back, "We gotta do something that will make her sure we're going out."

"I know." He said and turned my head toward his. His lips delicately touched mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach, something I didn't usually feel when I was near Trey. This made me nervous and my heart began to race. His arm slipped round my waist and he kissed me again, pulling me closer to him. I put my arm round his neck and he brought me down onto the sofa.

"Callisto?" I whispered in between kisses, "Is it working?"

She appeared for a split second and grinned. "Like a charm. She's grinning from ear to ear. She's leaving now. Upstairs she goes. Ok now she's gone."

Trey and I sat up and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your sis takes a lot of convincing." Trey said stretching.

"Yeh. Um by the way, I'm supposed to have gone on two dates with you already."

"Two. Right."

"She's coming." I heard Callisto say.

Trey put his arms round me again and was about to kiss me. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth and my heart started racing again.

"Ahe-ahem!" we heard and broke apart, "Sorry to bother you but just to remind you I won't be here tonight and I'm leaving now. Also remember mom and dad are coming tomorrow." Yumi and Gendou Nohara were my parents.

"Oh right! Thanks for telling me." I said.

She smiled, "I'm off. Be good now and don't do anything I wouldn't do but if you do remember to use protection!"

Protection? It took me while to realize what she was talking about.

"Euh Yolei! You're gross!" I said and threw a cushion at her. She dodged it and headed for the door, "Better safe than sorry!"

We heard the door shut.

"She's sick sometimes." I said.

"It's true though." Trey said as he turned on the TV.

"Whaaat!" I said, "I mean…uh…sure its true but…I mean…"

I'm so stupid!

"What I mean to say is…Its not like we were gonna…"

"Yeh I know what you mean."

Why was I getting tongue tied with him all of a sudden? That's never happened before with him.

_A/N- Thanks for reading! No this is not the end. I'vewritten 26 Chapters!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N- Here's a nice long chapter for all you nice people._

_And about Karuri's guardian ghost..she's a goddessandI thought it would be cool if she calledKaruri 'sama'. _

**Chapter 13**

We sat and watched TV after Yolei. Nothing else happened. He didn't say a thing. We didn't sit very close together. I was kinda disappointed. The way he kissed me…I thought... I dunno. Maybe it was all fake. Just to help a friend out. He's had quite a few girlfriends in the past. What made me think he'd go for me? It was too depressing.

"Trey?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go."

"But Ren and Stimpy is starting!" he complained. I sighed.

_Why exactly did I like him again?_

"Trey? Please?"

"Ok." He gave in, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere but here. I dunno."

"Well when you think of somewhere let me know." He said then carried on watching TV.

I punched him in the gut and he doubled over in pain.

"Ah! What was that for!" he cried.

"You're such a jerk!" I shouted and left the room. I went out into the garden and sat on the decking overlooking my pond. Tears were filling my eyes.

_What the hell was I crying for? And why did I get angry? He just wanted to watch TV._

I knew the answers already but I didn't want to think it was true. I've never thought of him that way.

"Karuri?"

I kept silent.

"I'm sorry if I…made you angry. But I think it's because you have something on your mind," Trey said and sat next to me. I drew my knees up to my chin.

_I couldn't tell him! What would I say? 'Thing is I fancy you. You make my heart race baby!' I don't think so!_

"It's…nothing." I settled on.

He put his arm round my shoulders.

"You said it was nothing when you liked Yoh but it wasn't. You can't fool me Karuri. Now are you gonna tell me what's really on your mind or am I gonna have to spend all day trying to read it?"

I sighed, "Trey I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I just can't! I wish I could but I…just can't."

"Ok," he said stroking my hair, "Well tell me…when you can."

That evening Trey and I went over to Yoh's. Yoh was gonna teach me how to use Spirit Control. Anna, Tamera, Morty and Len were there.

"First," Yoh said, as we sat in the garden, "you have to choose a weapon."

I started looking around.

"Wait! I've got this wicked weapon at home. It was my dad's."

So I went home and came back with it. The Fuuma Shuriken. A giant metal blade spiked a t four points. It stood at 1.5m tall.

"Whoa. You keep THAT in your house?" Yoh said in awe, "its massive."

"I know," I beamed.

"Ok now first you concentrate."

I concentrated.

"Right," I said, "concentrate."

"Empty your mind."

"Empty…mind…"

"Get Callisto in Spirit Form."

"Callisto! Spirit Form!"

"Using your palm, transfer Callisto's spirit into the Fuuma Shuriken."

I felt Callisto's spirit from in my palm and I concentrated on transferring her spirit into the weapon.

I soon felt the shuriken feeling lighter as Callisto's spirit entered it.

I looked at it and saw it glow with my furiyoku.

"You've got…a lot of furiyoku. How come?" Yoh asked.

I shrugged.

Then Lyserg came.

"H-hi Lyserg," I said.

"Hey," he smiled and then I lost my spirit control.

"Aww you lost your concentration." Yoh said.

"Sorry. My fault." Lyserg said.

"Hey I needed a break anyway," I said taking his arm and going inside.

"Hey everybody," Yoh said when we went inside, "This is Karuri. Karuri this is…everybody."

"Real specific." I said sarcastically.

"I'm Len. Pleased to make your acquaintance," Lenny said and kissed the back of my hand.

"Uh…" I blushed. Wow! "Nice to…meet you too."

"Ooh Lenny likes Karuri!" Trey said.

"Shut up you! It's called manners!" Lenny shouted back to him.

I then went to sit down next to a girl with pink hair.

"Hey." I said.

"Hi. I'm Tamera."

"Cool." I said, then for some reason she blushed when Yoh came to sit next to us. Oh! I saw now.

"So what happened with you toady Karuri?" Yoh asked.

"Well-"

"I went to her house and I had to pretend to be her bf." Trey said.

"How come? Must have been terrible for her." Len said with a grin.

"She couldn't tell her sis she was hanging out with Yoh so she told her she was going out with me and her sis said to invite me over and then we had to convince her and we had to…uh…"

"No way!" Yoh said, realizing, "You had to do that to convince her sister?"

"Yeh she's tough to convince. Putting my arm round her wasn't enough." Trey said.

"So I guess you two are…um…"

"No!" I shouted.

"Ok ok!" Yoh said.

During that, the time went ticking by.

"OMG! It's 10:00 already!" I exclaimed, getting up.

"You're going?" Lyserg said.

"Yeh. I live across the road."

"Want me to…to walk you over?"

"Uh…"

"That won't be necessary," Len said, "I'll escort Karuri home."

"No way! I'm one of her best friends," Trey said, "_I'll_ do it!"

"You're all acting like a bunch of children," Anna said.

"You know what? How about we all walk her over?" Yoh suggested.

So Yoh, Lyserg, Lenny and Trey walked me across the road.

"You all really didn't have _all_ to come." I said, "I mean, it's just across the road."

"Oh it's just my charming generosity," Len said.

"Yeh right." Trey said, "the only generous thing you got is the point on your head."

"Come again!" Len said, turning to him angrily.

"You heard me! You couldn't be charming OR generous if your life depended on it cause you'd be too busy striking a cool pose!"

"Well neither could you ice-for-brains! All this coming from a guy who can't even program his own VCR!"

"Guys calm down." I said.

"Yeh. You should act like civilized gentlemen in front of a lady." Lyserg said.

_Wow he like totally called me a 'lady'!_ **Melt**

"You're right," Len said, regaining his composure, "I won't stoop down to HIS level."

"MY level!" Trey shouted, "What's wrong with my level!"

Yoh laughed, "I think it's time to go. See ya!**"**

Then he turned, pushing Len and Trey still arguing in front of him of him.

"So are you coming tomorrow?" Lyserg asked.

"I can't," I replied opening my door, "My whole family is coming round tomorrow. Maybe on Sunday though. Are you gonna be there?"

"I will now."

_Wow! He's gonna be there cause I'm there! How romantic…_

I smiled, "Cool."

That night as I brushed my teeth, looking out of the window, I saw this HUGE star fly across the sky.

"The destiny star," Callisto said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

""The Shaman Tournament has now begun."

_A/N- So what do you guys think?_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N- Another nice long chapter for ya'll!_  
****

**Chapter 14**

The next day I got up bright and early to get the house ready for my parents' arrival. Yolei had come overnight. We set up streamers along the stairwell and corridors and blew up balloons. On the front of the door we had a sign that said 'Welcome Back' in big, red letters.

At around 11:00, cousins and other relatives started coming.

By 12:00 our house was packed.

At 1:00pm a grey Landrover pulled up outside our house. And out came Gendou and Yumi.

Yolei and I were the first to greet them as they came out of the car. We made our way inside through the bustle and into the living room. They looked the same they had when they had left.

We sat on the sofa and they told us of they're travels and where they have been.

So far they had visited Alaska, Vancouver, California, New York, Montreal, Atlanta, Paraguay, Italy, Nice, Spain, Portugal, Greece, Germany, France, UK, Poland, India, Maldives, Malaysia and Russia. And they still had more to go.

"Oh it's absolutely thrilling to visit all those places!" Yumi said.

"So where are you going next?" Yolei asked.

"Oh we've got China, Thailand, Australia, Vietnam, Cambodia, Mexico, Greece, Korea, Taiwan and a few places I can't remember."

Then my cousins, Yoshio and Hiei, started playing some music and turned it up to the max and getting everyone to bop to it.

"Why don't you come with me to the kitchen," my dad said getting up, "so we can catch up."

I was only happy to.

"Oh yeh! I've got to tell you something dad!" I said as we entered the kitchen, "I'm a shaman!"

"I know darling." He said.

"Y-Y-You do?" I said, confused. _How could he possibly have known?_

"I can see it in your eyes. You're to go far. And I don't think you realize just how powerful your guardian ghost is."

"H-How do you know?"

"Well there's a little fact that she's right behind you."

"Oh."

"Master Gendou," Callisto then appeared and bowed on one knee, "It is both and honor and a privilege."

"W-What? Huh?" I said, confused.

"I thought you seemed familiar Karuri," Callisto said, " You might not realize it but you have a powerful line of shaman behind you. Your bloodline is one of the very few that have ever come close to beating Hao." Callisto explained.

"I see. I keep hearing about this Hao but I got no idea who he is."

"We will meet him one day. That I have no doubt. And if we're lucky it might be closer than we think."

Everyone was so cryptic it was giving me a headache.

Then my dad gave me a pendant he always wore around his neck. It was shaped as a small, silver circle.

"It represents the circle of life. Keep it with you all the time to remember that I am always with you and you can use it when the need arises."

_What did he mean by 'when the need arises'? What would I need it for?_

Then he kissed me on my forehead. I put it round my neck and vowed to myself never to take it off.

When we got back to the living room, Yoshio and Hiei had gotten everyone into a conga line.

"Those two," Gendou chuckled, "they haven't changed a bit."

It was 2 am before people started leaving and most of them would come back tomorrow.

It was when the last person left and my parents and Yolei were in the living room that it happened.

I closed the door and heard a huge explosion and the ground rumbled as if in an earthquake.

I rushed to the living room where it was now blazing in an inferno. In the middle of it was this guy with his back to me. He had hair like Yoh, a shawl and looked pretty powerful. He was facing my dad who was in spirit control and was in a fighting stance. Yumi and Yolei were in the far corner, trying to stay away from the flames.

Then the guy turned around and he totally looked like Yoh!

Callisto suddenly appeared.

"Quick! Spirit Control! It's Hao!" she shouted, performing Oversoul.

_So that's Hao_, I thought as we attained spirit control.

"Ah so this is the daughter," Hao said approaching me.

'_Lightning strike!_' I heard my dad say as he sent an attack at Hao, but it had no effect.

"Run Karuri!" Yumi shouted.

"And the guardian ghost," Hao continued, turning his head on the side a little. It scared me that he looked so calm.

Then all of a sudden a sudden burst of flame caught me off guard and I was flung to the floor.

I felt fingers wrap around my neck and pull me up, lifting me off the floor.

"Now it's your turn." The voice says.

"I was going to destroy you but…I think we can work something out."

He let go of my neck.

"Oh yeh?" I said, holding my shuriken in front of me as defense.

"I have an offer you can't refuse. You become my queen when am Shaman King, or, I take out your parents."

"W-When you say take them out…d-do you mean take them out to dinner? Cause if you do-"

"You KNOW what I mean!"

I gulped.

"C-can I get back to you on that?"

Hao smiled.

"If you want to save your parents," he said, "You'll seriously consider my offer."

"I don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Tomorrow Karuri. Tomorrow."

And with that the fire gained intensity and totally encircled Hao. I shielded myself with my arms and stepped back from the heat.

When I looked back up the fire had dispersed and he was gone. The raging inferno was now a few flames here and there.

However, the carpet and sofa were totally black and charred. I was INCREDIBLY RELIEVED to see the TV unharmed.

I went over to mum, dad and Yolei.

"Mum, dad w-what should I do?" I said.

"Sorry pumpkin," Yumi said, putting her hand on my shoulder, "You'll have to do this on your own."

"B-But I don't know what to do!"

"Being a shaman isn't easy," Dad said, "there are many tough decisions. But remember, there's always a way."

_A/N- What will Karuri do? Is there any way she can save her parents AND get rid of Hao? It's not looking good. Find out in the next exciting chapter of First Encounter! (cue chessy theme song)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next day I was going to go to see Yoh and tell him my problem.

I was about to knock on his door when I thought better of it. I didn't want to put him and his friends in danger considering how powerful Hao was.

So I went to Memorial Hill to sit and ponder my fate. Another party at my house would start in about an hour and my parents would be leaving at around 8:00. I doubted I'd see them by then.

Then a strong wind blew and ruffled my hair.

"Great. Now my hair is a mess. That's all I need." I mumbled.

"It looks fine to me." I heard a voice say.

I jumped up and turned around. It was Hao.

"Y-You're gonna have to pay for my furniture you know." I said.

"Your furniture?"

"What, you think fire doesn't do anything to furniture?"

"That won't matter when I'm Shaman King and I rule the world."

"Yeh well…" Big Point.

"I expect you're coming then." He said holding out his hand.

I went over to him reluctantly, ignoring his outstretched hand. Then what I was standing on changed into this huge red hand! Actually, it was more like a claw. And connected to it was Hao's giant Spirit of Fire!

"Whoa." I said simply, looking up.

Then the monstrous hand rose and took us up to his back. Hao helped me on, then we took off.

Flying up there was amazing.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, then he gave me a blue oracle bell, "Here. You'll need this for the shaman tournament"

In time, the others had past their preliminaries and first round matches and were now set to find Dobi Village. They were at an airport, waiting to board one of Lenny's jets.

(Apparently, he has a dozen more just like it!)

This was where Hao landed after he picked up the rest of his team. We remained behind him, invisible and shielded by Hao's guardian ghost. Trey noticed him first.

"Hey Yoh," he said, "That kid kinda looks like you."

"You're going to use a plane to fly to Dobi Village?" Hao said mockingly.

"And just what is it to you?" Len said.

"_I'm_ using spirit control to fly all the way there."

"You're joking. All the way across the desert on spirit energy alone?"

"You may not be able to. But I can." Hao said. And with that his guardian ghost appeared.

"And just what is that thing behind you supposed to be?"

"My guardian ghost. The Spirit of Fire. One of the most powerful creatures on earth."

"So just what do you want? Just here to show off or what?" Yoh said.

"Just to say I'm gonna be Shaman King. So you have no chance."

"Oh yeh?" Trey said as he and Lenny gained spirit control. But Hao's guardian ghost merely brushed them away with its giant hand as if they were flies.

Then Yoh went at him with his Celestial Slash. It had no effect at all on his guardian ghost. The repelling force, pushed Yoh back onto the floor.

Hao then approached Yoh. "I'm going to need you to get stronger Yoh. I've got big plans for you." "What do you mean by 'plans'?" But Hao ignored that and turned and walked back this way. Then the rest of us became visible. One of his teammates, a short guy with a poncho and an afro, said, "Hao can we go now I'm really really bored. Please please please?" 

"Of course Opacho," Hao said joining us and standing next to me, which of course brought Yoh's attention to me.

"K-Karuri?" Yoh said uncertainly.

I kept my head bowed. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Is that Karuri?" Trey said, "WTF!"

"Why..?" Yoh said.

I could only shake my head.

"I'm sorry Yoh." I choked out as we all went onto the Spirit of Fire's back.

"This is my queen Yoh," Hao said, resting his hand on my shoulder, "And as for you...," he said as we went into the air, "I hope to see you in the second round and I look forward to seeing all of you again."

"Why did you have to do that Hao?" I said once we were in the air.

"Do what?" he smiled.

"It would be better if he didn't know."

But he didn't reply.

We were flying for some time when he decided to take a break and camp out near a forest. It had turned dark. I sat next to Hao on a log as he watched the fire burn.

I wondered about Hao. He seemed so calm, almost cheerful most of the time. Sometimes it was hard to think he was evil. I started to think about the different side to his personality.

"You don't actually want to be my queen." He said suddenly.

"Is it that easy to see?" I said sarcastically.

He smiled.

I realized I was tired and my eyes felt heavy. I got up and went to lay down on the grass and stare at thestars till I fell asleep. It wasn't long before Hao appeared next to me. He came over me and, without warning, kissed me deeply, passionately. His hands strayed from my neck down to my waist. He pushed his body against mine, making me gasp. He started kissing my neck, then going lower. I brought his lips back up to mine. Can't be having any of that now can we?

"Uh…Hao?" we heard someone say.

"Yes Opacho? What is it?" Hao replied sitting up.

"It's the X-Laws. They're in the tournament."

"I'm not surprised. They have it in for me. As if they have a chance anyway. Silva spoke to me earlier you know. Said I wasn't welcome. But if it wasn't me they had to worry about, it would be them."

"Also Hao, it seems they have they're eye on a member of Yoh's team. He seems to agree with they're cause."

"Good for them. A new member joining they're ranks. And I bet I know who."

Then he got up and walked over to the fire once more. I sat up and watched him. Intrigued by what he was going to do next.

"What's on your mind Hao?" Opacho said.

"I'm thinking about Yoh and why he so easily gets distracted. I figure he needs a wake-up call." Hao smiled.

_What exactly did he mean by 'wake-up call'?_ I wondered.

-----END OF CHAPTER---->>>


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next day, 3 girls from Hao's team appeared with us. Kanna, Mari and Macchi.

"Kanna, Mari, Macchi, do me a favor." Hao said.

"Anything Master," the blue-haired one called Kanna said.

"I don't think Yoh would get distracted so much if he didn't have anyone to be distracted by. So destroy all of Yoh's friends. When Anna comes to him with the Tome, she should find him alone."

"Got it." Kanna said then all three disappeared.

"What's…the Tome Hao?" I asked.

"The Tome of the Shaman…contains all my original teachings in one book. By reading it, Yoh can become stronger, unlock the furiyoku that's inside him and reach his full potential. Then when he's powerful enough, he can join me as I intended and join my shaman army." Hao smiled.

_Oook… _I thought.

"Maybe you want to watch the girls destroy his friends?" Hao asked.

"Uh…"

I thought, _Maybe I can use this opportunity to get away from this lunatic._

"Sure." I replied. And before you knew it we were transported to a site not far from where the girls had just met up with Yoh and the gang.

"Hello Yoh…and company." Kanna said.

"And company! We got NAMES you know!" Trey shouted.

The girls were stood on a tall cliff overlooking where Yoh and his friends were standing.

Kanna ignored him, "I'll just cut to the chase shall I? Hao wants us to destroy your friends. Whether you like it or not."

"Hao has sent others and they've all failed." Yoh said.

"Not only are we not like any of the others, little squire boy, but there are no others like us." She narrowed her eyes, "Believe me."

"Well, if you plan to attack my friends, you gotta come through me first."

"Ugh. My, oh, my, how mega chivalrous."

"I'm getting really bored." Mari complained.

"Ashcroft! Joust attack!" Kanna said as her guardian ghost rose and went in to strike Yoh with his joust.

Yoh caught it with Amidamaru into his sword.

"Amidamaru! We can take this guy!" he said.

"Isn't that cute?" Kanna remarked, "He really thinks he can fight us with that human spirit."

"What a joke that is." Macchi said, "His guardian ghost doesn't look any tougher than Malibu Barbie."

"Hey!" Mari cut in, "Don't diss Malibu Barbie."

"It's a big mistake to underestimate Amidamaru." Yoh said.

"For your sake," Kanna replied, "I hope he's more powerful than that bunch of losers you hang out with."

Then out of the blue, Ryo came in with his ghost and Ashcroft was reduced to pieces, "Nobody calls us losers," he said.

"Oh really," Kanna said unimpressed.

"Ashcroft. Reassemble!" She clicked her fingers and at once the pieces reassembled.

Trey and Len then tried their luck with Icicle Attack and Rapid Tempo Assault at all 3 girls. The area was filled with dust.

"Hey, now reassemble that!" Trey said.

"Indeed just try!" Len added.

But the smoke cleared and the girls were still there, unharmed.

"They're fine!" Trey and Len said in unison.

Mari and Macchi then performed spirit control and attacked Trey and Len, bringing them down.

"Looks like this isn't gonna be an easy one guys!" Yoh said.

Jacko then tried.

"Mick! Jaguar swipe!"

However, this had no effect and he too got beaten.

"Looks like we just got our butts kicked and they haven't even broken a sweat!" Trey said.

Meanwhile, the Li's were in their SUV on their way to Dobi Village. They had gotten directions from Yoh's team on the pretence of giving them a lift. But when they got the directions, they took off. And here they were.

"Get ready Dobi Village cause here come the Li's!" Sharona said enthusiastically.

Then suddenly, a shadow figure rushed into the road. It was Lee Pailong.

Sharona screamed and slammed on the brakes.

"Watch where you're going!" Sharona shouted.

Then Anna placed her hand on the van. Yolei, Tamera and Morty were with her.

"We need a ride so scoot over."

"Uh... Huh?" Sharona said, confused.

Back at the fight, Kanna was getting bored with the match.

"I thought you would be more fun but these losers are no match for us."

"We're just getting warmed up!" Trey said.

"Let's show them Trey," Len agreed, pointing his Kwan Dao at the girls.

"What do you think?" Kanna asked the girls, "Maybe its time for a little game of 'name that attack'?"

"Not so fast." Macchi said, "It's my turn to pick the game and I wanna play 'Trick or Treat'."

"Ka-ana?" Mari pouted, "You promised me we could play bowling next time. Baby Chuck likes to knock down the shaman." She held her voodoo doll of Chuck, her guardian ghost, close to her.

"Hey I got a game for you." Lenny interrupted.

"Tell them Jacko." Trey said.

"It's called 'Elimination." Jacko said.

"And you are the ones that get to be eliminated," Ryo said.

The girls giggled.

"You're funny." Kanna remarked.

"You won't be laughing for long." Yoh said.

"We'll see about that." Kanna said, "Ashcroft! Prepare to Rampage!"

"Jackal Lantern!" Macchi said, "Prepare to haunt!"

"Baby Chuck." Mari said, "Show em the road."

"Strike!" Kanna commanded.

They all went in for an attack.

"Counter attack!" Yoh shouted.

"I'm with you," Ryo said, "Yamatano Orochi!"

Ryo's attack rose in the form of the giant serpent beast Yamatano Orochi. But Ashcroft blocked the attack.

"What!" Yoh and Ryo both said in disbelief.

"Now launch the Joust Barrage!" Kanna commanded, about to strike at Jaguar, but with his speed, he dodged it.

"Good try," Jacko commented, "but no one is as fast or as swift as Jaguar."

Mari then came in, "Chuck. Baby Steps."

With Chuck's tiny steps, he snuck in then Mari ordered, "Now! Rattle attack!"

Shots emanated from Chuck's rattle.

"You've got to do better than that," Jacko said as he dodged it with ease. However, the shots did a U-turn and came at Jacko from behind. Just then, Trey put up an Ice Wall behind Jacko and blocked the shots. He then sent an attack towards the girls, "Extreme Ice Quake!"

"Slice and Dice Jack." Macchi said as her ghost blocked the attack.

"She stopped it?" Trey said, stunned.

"That was a pretty good try." Macchi said, " now it's my turn!"

"Not yet!" came Len's voice.

"Huh?" Macchi said, looking up to see Len.

"Bason! Golden Punch!"

Macchi grinned and Jack went right through Bason's punch!

"Hahaha!" Macchi laughed, "Halloween Rip!"

Jack then attacked and Len got thrown to the floor.

"Now what do we do?" Yoh asked.

"I do not know master." Ryo replied, "It is your call."

Things weren't looking too good.


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok there's a 'bit' of the actual story here...but heyI'll get my character in. It's probably not my best but hey in the show this part is funny._

**Chapter 17**

Meanwhile, with the Li's, Anna, Yolei, Tamera, Morty and Lee Pailong were all packed in the SUV heading to where Anna had indicated.

"Get this tub moving faster. Right now!" Anna said.

"Just who do you think you are?" Sharona said, "Giving _us_ orders!"

"I'll tell you who I am." Anna replied, "I'm not only Yoh's trainer but I'm also his fiancée. So what that makes me is future Shaman Queen."

"No way! _I'm_ future Shaman Queen!" Sharona argued.

"Yeh. Right. Maybe in your dreams princess."

"I am! I don't care what you say!"

"Yeh. Whatever."

"Urgh! Step on the gas Sally cause the sooner these people are out of here the better!"

Back at the fight, Mari was getting bored.

"I'm bored," she said, "This is a stinky play date."

"I know! What do you say we wrap this up and go buy stuff at the mall?"

"Yeh. Maybe we should all get those shoes we saw. The _blue_ ones. My treat."

"Cool." Kanna agreed then said to the boys, "Sorry guys but we're now a little short on time. Full Throttle Joust attack! Now!"

The attack sent Ryo to the floor.

"Full Hallow attack!" Macchi said, attacking Len, defeating him.

"Pink Lullaby Chuck." Mari said as she broke through Trey's Ice wall beating him as well. One of the shots also hit Jacko.

"Ok that's it!" Yoh said, standing in front of his friends.

"I thought you guys were just getting warmed up?" Macchi joked.

"With friends as weak as those guys, you're better off alone." Kanna said.

Hao seemed captivated by the drama so I took this opportunity to slip away.

"There's no need to go through the motions Yoh." Kanna continued, "It's game over. TKO. White flag time. So if you'll just step out of the line of fire, we'll mop up and let you go on your way."

"No," Yoh said firmly, gripping his katakana, "Celestial slash!" The attack had no effect.

"We warned him. Now he's gonna go down too. Now! Ashcroft! Royal Rain!"

Yoh put up his shield to block some of the blows.

"What now?" Amidamaru asked.

"Just stand strong." Yoh said.

"Lullaby of Pain. Put him to sleep." Mari said, attacking.

Yoh kept his shield up but looked under a lot of pressure from the attack.

"Go get him Jack! Ultimate Hallow Slash!" Macchi said, joining in the attack.

After this Yoh couldn't hold his shield anymore and got pushed back.

"Say your goodbyes. This game's over."

I was behind a rock close to the action as Ashcroft went in for the strike. I was about to step in when two shikigamis came out of nowhere and blocked the attack, throwing Ashcroft apart.

The girls looked confused.

Then I recognized the person beside the shikigamis as Anna.

"Two things I always say," she said, " A lady should always be fashionably late to a party she wants to make a good entrance to. And, she should know when its time to take a hike."

"Hao's shikigamis." Kanna noticed, "You must be, Anna."

"Correct. Now I suggest you take my advice and get lost."

"I have my orders, so you're in luck. Mari, Macchi, we're outta here."

"Wise choice."

"Yoh, you should know that we never leave a game unfinished. We'll be back. You can count on it."

Then Mari and Macchi disappeared, one after another.

"Bye." Kanna said, narrowing her eyes. Then she too disappeared.

"Ook. Now that that's settled let's get going." We heard Elie's voice say in the background.

"You're right. Get ready!" Sharona agreed, "We're going to Dobi Village I'm going to be shaman queen and that's all there is to it so there!"

Then Ellie and Milly chucked out the gang's bags from the back door.

"Hit it!" Sharona said as their windows closed and they took off.

"Uh…" Tamera said, uncertainly.

"He he he." Morty laughed.

"I don't see what's so funny." Anna shot back.

"Whoo!" Yoh said, "That was a close one! Excellent timing Anna!"

"Hey look its Morty!" Ryo said, "Hello my tiny little friend."

"Hey there Ryo how's it going?" Morty said back to him.

"Hey what's up guys? Hey Yolei! You're here!" Trey said.

"Yeh…hi Trey." Yolei said back.

"Hi." Tamera greeted.

"Hello…who are all these people?" Len said.

"Who are you?" Morty asked about Jacko.

I took a sneak peek from behind the rock and I saw Anna and Yoh staring at each other. They started since Ryo started talking. '_Quit staring at Yoh!_' I thought angrily.

Meanwhile, the girls Kanna, Mari and Macchi, had appeared behind Hao.

"Good work girls. That will be all for now." He said.

"Our pleasure." Kanna said and all three disappeared once more. Gone to the mall no doubt.

"Let's watch." Hao said to Opacho, "Yoh is about to receive the Tome of the Shaman."

Back with us, Trey said, "Man Anna just saved our butts! Right Ryo? Ryo?"

"Pleasure to see you madam!" Ryo said, standing in front of Anna.

'_Good. Now she can't stare at Yoh!_' I thought.

"You're looking radiant as always!" Ryo continued, "Props to the chic scarf look."

"Hm. Thanks Ryo." Anna said.

"Le-en! Great to see you!" Jun, Len's sister waved.

"And just what do you think you're doing here?" Len said.

"I'm wooking after my wittle baby brother." Jun cooed.

Len sighed.

I smiled. How sweet. They really do care about each other. Then I felt a sort of prickling feeling on the back of my neck. I was being watched.

Then my eyes met Anna's.

Anna's eyes met mine.

It took a few seconds to sink in. I gave a little squeak.

There was no point in hiding now. I gulped and slowly stood up.

"Uh…hey Anna."

Then one by one, everyone's eyes landed on me.

"Karuri." Yoh said.

"Karuri!" Yolei said gladly and scooped me into her arms, engulfing me in a suffocating bear hug.

"I…uh…well…" I didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" Trey asked.

"Well…I sorta…snuck away from Hao."

"So…you're not with Hao?"

"Huh?" _With Hao!_

"Of course she's not with Hao!" Yolei said, "My sister would never join forces with him! Right Karuri?"

"Yeh! It's just that I…well the thing is he sorta…blackmailed me basically."

"Uh huh." Yoh said.

"He said either he kills my parents or…I become his Shaman Queen."

Trey sucked in his breath, "Ooh. Tough decision."

"Yeh so…I uh…chose the second one."

"Hang on a second." Len came in, "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Um… I dunno. That's why its called trust I guess."

"Well I trust you Karuri." Yoh said.

I blushed. Wow! He _trusted_ me!

"And if master Yoh trusts you then so do I." Ryo said.

"Same here." Trey said.

"Ditto." Morty said.

"Hm. I suppose so." Len said finally.

Then I realized someone was missing. I looked around.

"Hey where's Lyserg?" I asked. It all went quiet.

"He…he joined the X-Laws." Yoh said finally.

"The X-Laws?" I said, "Who are they?"

"A bunch of maniacs who brainwash people into believing their junk!" Jacko said.

"They're against Hao but they just go about it the wrong way." Yoh explained better.

"Oh." I said. '_Aw man!_' I thought, '_No Lyserg._'

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yeh so anyway!" Yoh said suddenly, "Those were some pretty sweet shikigami spirits Anna. Where'd you get those guys?"

"Thanks. I got em from Hao." She replied.

"Whaaat!" Everyone said, shocked.

"F-From Hao?" Trey said.

"Uh…so does this mean you're on Hao's side now and you're gonna attack us?" Yoh asked.

"Of course not sweetie pie." She said. I flinched. _Sweetie pie…_ "Your future bride has brought-"

"Future bride?" Jacko came in," Make sure that ring's got 24 carrots!"

"Phfft!" I blurted out and started laughing. That was sooo funny! I laughed till my stomach hurt.

When I calmed down it was so quiet I could hear the wind blowing. I couldn't believe no one else found that funny!

"Uh…Jacko's a comedian." Yoh said to Anna and me.

"I see." Anna said.

"That joke was awful." Morty said.

"Personally, I thought it kinda sparkled!" Jacko said, grinning.

"Phffft! Sparkled!" I said and started laughing again.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So what's this book about Anna?" Yoh asked, indicating to book in her hand, "What kind a secrets does it have?"

"Inside this Tome," Anna replied, "Is the knowledge and power of the original Hao Asakura."

_Dum dum dum..._


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ok I HAD to put in this part coz some of my m8s didn't get it in the show...so this is for you guys!_**

**Chapter 18- Oh please can we learn the Tome too?**

"Asakura?" Yoh repeated, " So we are related."

"So let me get this straight." Ryo said, "You're telling me, all this commotion started over 1000 years ago with a guy named Hao Asakura."

"Yes that's right." Anna confirmed.

"And this is the same dude giving us migraines _today_!" Trey added.

"Yes. It's the same one."

"Did you know about this Yoh?" Morty asked. Yoh sat down.

"Kind of." Yoh replied, "I mean…the X-Laws mentioned it but…"

"The guy looks pretty good for a thousand year old psycho!" Jacko said.

"The Hao that Lilirara showed us from 500 years ago," Len explained, "and the Hao living today, the one who keeps following us, are both reincarnations of the original Hao from over a thousand years ago and the one from whom Yoh is descended. So he isn't a thousand years old. He's a brand new version of the original."

"Oh well when you put it like that it makes perfect sense. Silly me! So lets take the modern Hao, out!" Jacko said.

"Impossible." Ana said simply.

"W-Why do you say that?" Jacko asked.

"Over a thousand years ago, Hao mastered the five elements gaining a new power like no other on earth. You're not strong enough to defeat him."

"Well ain't that a kick in the pants!" Ryo said.

"So he's gonna have big power and we can't do anything about it." I said.

"Well hang on?" Trey said, "He's been defeated all these other times hasn't he?"

"Each time an Asakura has come forward," Anna said, looking to Yoh, "and mastered the secrets and powers inscribed in the Tome of the Shaman and used them to defeat Hao. Now this is your time Yoh. Your time to step forward. Your grandfather didn't want to tell you this because he didn't want to pressure you but this is your responsibility."

"So this means I gotta learn that book?" Yoh asked.

"Yes. You must experience the Tome of the Shaman immediately."

"And why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy?" Yoh said standing up.

"Its not." Anna said, "But you can slack off all you want when you're Shaman King. Know this, the power you will gain from the Tome of the Shaman will make everything up till now seem like child's play."

It was quiet for a few seconds while everyone let this sink.

"Please Miss Anna!" Ryo begged, "I humbly request that you allow me to experience the power of this Tome book as well!"

"Yeh totally!" Trey agreed, "I mean, it may come in handy sometime don't you think Anna?"

"Yeh!" I agreed.

"Forget it." Anna answered. My face fell and I scowled. "Even if you _do_ master the Tome's power, you'll never be able to defeat my Yoh."

_WTF!_ _Her_ Yoh! I was just about to get up and say that when Ryo said, "I merely wish to be strong enough to fight alongside master Yoh. Trey however, is the one with the sketchy agenda."

"Sketchy agenda!" Trey shouted.

"_It could come in handy in sometime!_ You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Sorry guys but a no is a no." Anna said.

"Anna…!" Ryo pleaded, then looked to Yoh, "Yoh…?"

"Well uh…" Yoh said, "I think I'm gonna have to agree with Anna on this one you guys."

"Aw come on dude!" Trey begged.

"Aw guys you know I don't mean anything by it. It just uh…it sounds like a family thing and there's no reason for you to get involved."

"Why not just come out and say it." Len said, "You don't want to give away any of the Asakura family secrets. We'll ask again nicely," then he pointed him Kwan Dao at Yoh's face and grinned, "Yoh? Could we please learn the secrets of the Tome of the Shaman? Hm?"

Then Yoh smiled. I was surprised. If that was me I'd push it out my face and be like, '_WTF! Don't threaten me!_' But I guess Yoh saw Len's point and handled things differently.

"Are you sure you guys?" Yoh asked, "This thing sounds like it's pretty intense."

"Well its like I always say," Len said, "What doesn't destroy me makes me stronger."

"Besides," Trey added, "If you get new power and we don't, you may feel like an oddball."

"You know what they say," Ryo said, "What is good for the porcupine is good for prickle."

"Yeh we're with you a hundred percent Yoh." I added.

"You don't understand." Ann said urgently, "It's not just intense, it's flat out dangerous. I can't guarantee the safety of anyone who comes into contact-"

"Oh I get it Ryo!" Yoh laughed, just getting the joke, "Cause a prickle is a group of porcupines! Hahaha….! Ok! Let's go read a book."

"Why didn't you just agree in the first place?" Len complained, "We spend half our time arguing."

"Hee hee hee!" Yoh laughed.

Then they all started laughing. Don't ask me why.

"Uh…why are we laughing dudes?" Trey asked.

..._Find out what happens next in the next exciting chapter of...First Encounter!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Ok I'll just let you people who've watched the show know that this Chap contains when we enter the Tome and then come out...yada yada yada. You dun have to read that part I guess. But read the end bit coz I get in a fight with the X-Laws.**_

**Chapter 19**

We all followed Anna and made our way to a tunnel in between two cliffs.

"When it comes to training and gaining new power," Anna said, "There's always a tunnel involved. Its standard."

Then she took this _really _long set of beads and it made a shape in mid-air, the inside looking like a portal.

"What is _that_?" Trey said.

"When I said you were going to experience the Tome's power," Anna answered, "I meant it. Through this portal lies another dimension where the book's contents come to life. But like I said earlier, I can't guarantee the safety of anyone who crosses through."

"You still up for it?" Trey asked me.

"Of course." I said, "We're all in this together."

"H-Hey…why don't you go in there first buddy?" Yoh said to Len.

"There's no need to be so polite." Len replied, "You can go in first Yoh."

"Yeh?…Oh."

"Are you going too?" Morty asked Jacko.

"Yeh." He replied, "I was first a chicken. Now I'm seasoned!"

"I had to ask." Morty said, sweatdropping.

"Hahahaha!" I started laughing, "T-That was f-funny! Hahaha!" "Hey is that Faust? What's he doing here?" Yoh said noticing the necromancer with Eliza for the first time.

"You just noticed them now!" Morty said.

"Stop stalling!" Len said kicking Yoh in, "Go!"

"Wa-hey!" Yoh exclaimed flying in as Len went in after him.

"Hey! No pushing!" Ryo said as he and Jacko went in.

"Come on." Trey said taking my hand and dragging me in.

"I can't believe they're all going in there." Anna said to Yolei.

"I don't think it matters to them," Yolei said, "that it's an Asakura issue. And I don't think it's about power either. It's just that they're friends."

"They're in this together and want to be strong enough to protect one another." Jun added.

"Let's hope they _are_ strong enough." Anna said.

Yolei, Jun and Anna then moved to sit on a rock. Jun noticed something was up with Anna.

"Anna what's wrong?" Jun asked.

"The Tome of the Shaman… doesn't just contain Hao's techniques. It also contains his philosophies and his innermost thoughts. In a way, these are the most dangerous forces of all. Yoh and the others will absorb the whole essence of the book without even realizing they've done so. It'll be like…downloading an upgrade."

"But why is that dangerous?" Morty asked, joining them.

"Hao's power is so seductive, they may not be able to separate their spirits from his. When they return, they could be under his influence."

"You mean like…" Morty said.

"Yes. Forever. On his side. It's not just a question of seeing Hao's vision. They will feel what he feels, and they may not be able to separate their feelings from his."

"That's why you didn't want the others to go."

"Yes. But I couldn't say anything because they all have to experience it first-hand. If Yoh and the others were to enter the portal, ready to close off their minds, they might not learn what they have to learn."

"This sounds bad." Tamera said.

"And this book is the only place to get this info?" Morty said annoyed. Then he went to sit behind a rock, opened his laptop and searched the web. After a while he closed it and sighed.

"Aw it wouldn't have been online anyway. This is all shaman stuff. All I have to do is just sit back and wait. But what if they don't come back? I hate feeling so helpless."

"That's no reason to get discouraged," a voice said.

Morty looked and was shocked to see it was Hao!

He was sitting on a rock a little way away from him.

"I understand you feel powerless," Hao continued, "But that's just a part of being human. Trust me, Yoh will come back stronger than ever."

Meanwhile in the Tome, we were all floating in mid-air looking on a scene that happened over a thousand years ago with the original Hao Asakura. He had just destroyed two shikigamis, showing his amazing power and skill.

"We cannot thank you enough for defeating those ogres," a man smiled, "You powers have grown tremendously. You truly are the great one."

But we all heard what he was really thinking: '_We must find a way to get rid of him_.' And another guy thought: '_He's a demon disguised as a human._'

And yet another was thinking: '_If his power cannot be harnessed we must destroy him._'

'_What a bunch of hypocrites!'_ I thought.

"You heard their thoughts didn't you," the original Hao said appearing behind us. We all swiveled round, "Humans only want to destroy that which they do not understand. Their minds are so small and limited. Their hearts are weak for they are plagued with anger and greed and a never ending thirst for more power. Follow me. I will show you a path unpaved by doubt and fear."

Then Hao turned and a bright light surrounded us.

Meanwhile, Hao continued talking to Morty.

"Yoh will come back stronger than ever once he learns the real nature of being a shaman and awakens the larger furiyoku that has been sleeping inside of him up till now."

"You're…pretty confident." Morty said, What makes you think Yoh won't use that power against you?"

"Huh. Of course, a _human_ wouldn't understand."

Back in the portal, we entered a great garden lined with green trees, beautiful grass and flowers, the odd bunny rabbit and a mighty river. There, Hao was walking against the current with ease.

"He's walking against the current." Trey said.

"How is it that he is able to do such a thing?" Ryo asked.

"I do not move against the water," came Hao's voice, " because I am the water. As I am all the elements. A shaman with true enlightenment can see the real flow of nature and time and can walk his own path. Humans cannot. They are slaves to their own short comings. They see nothing of what is right in front of them. They destroy everything they hold dear and cannot even get along with their own race. I intend to create a new world. A world where both shaman and nature work together as one. Where everyone can fulfill their hearts desire. Come. Join me."

He said to Trey, "You will be able to create a place where the Minushen can live in safety and happiness."

He said to Len, "The Tao family will be restored to their former glory."

He said to Ryo, "The whole world can be a sacred hang for all."

He said to Jacko, "You will be able to make everyone laugh."

He said to me, "You will find the one you truly love."

And he said to Yoh, "Your power and greatness will be limitless."

Then everything went dark and we all ended up outside. Everyone was silent. The images were still fresh on my mind. Hao's world…it seemed so perfect, so carefree.

_But…_I thought, _all humans weren't like that. Not everyone was greedy and power-hungry. He was going to sacrifice the whole human population for his shaman-only kingdom. Destroy innocent people along the way…_

"Yoh!" Morty said approaching us. But he didn't answer.

"Yoh?" Morty repeated, "What's going on Anna?"

"I don't know," she said.

"So…beautiful," Trey whispered.

"Wow." I said.

"Hm." Yoh said.

"Oh no." said, "Don't tell me you're-! Yoh are you ok?"

"I don't know about these guys but I feel great!" Yoh said, a big grin on his face.

"Yes!" Morty sighed, relieved.

"I feel awesome!" Trey said, throwing his arms in the air.

Even I had to admit I felt different. A tingly sensation as this new power pulsed through my body.

"Hm. Nothing to it really." Len said as if the whole thing was a piece of cake.

"Whoo!" Ryo said.

"I definitely feel stronger." Trey said.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo shouted again.

"That's right Ryo!" Tokageroh, now his guardian ghost, encouraged, "You rock! Let the whole world know!"

"I feel I've reached a whole new level." Callisto said appearing beside me, "That was amazing."

"Totally." I agreed.

"I can't wait to test it out. Let's go and see what we can do."

"Ok." I said and went to reach for my shuriken as I had left it before I entered the Tome. I also took a few other weapons.

"Yoh?" Anna said. I stopped to listen.

"I…" she said.

"I know what you're going to say." Yoh said, "And I'm glad you're here too."

"Hm. Thanks."

I pouted.

"Let's go!" I said to Callisto, "Guys I'm gonna test out my power." I shouted as I left.

"Hurry back!" Trey shouted after me..

We found a place lined with tall rocks and I performed spirit control.

"What should we call this attack C?" I said.

"Kyouretsu."

"What's that mean?"

"Intensity."

I smiled.

"Kyouretsu!"

I flung the huge shuriken at a rock face. It sliced it cleanly, flew a huge circle, slicing all the others. I caught it as it came back to me."

"Nice." I grinned, "I've never been able to go straight through a rock before."

Then simultaneously, all the top halves of the rocks slid off, sending dust and sand everywhere.

"At this rate, Hao will soon fall at my hands." Callisto smiled.

"_Our _hands." I corrected.

"Oh. Yes. Of course." She blushed. Then Callisto straightened and took a sharp intake of breath, "There are other shaman here."

I turned around and spotted a small group of people in white coats at the top of a huge rock.

And were my eyes deceiving me? Was that…Lyserg with them? It must be the X-Laws. I gulped. I sensed they weren't here for a friendly chat.

"Follower of Hao," the one named Marco said, stepping forward, "We are here to warn you. If you do not change your ways, you _will_ be destroyed."

"Hang on a sec." I said, "I'm not a follower of Hao."

Marco smiled and pushed his glasses up, "Your look of innocence cannot fool us. We have seen you associating with Hao and the one named Yoh, Karuri."

"Yeh but...you got it all wrong. I'm not his follower. I only have to be his… ok wrong choice of words. I-"

"Don't try to distract us with your excuses. Are you willing to change your ways and fight for our cause?"

"Look, I don't follow Hao, but I don't wanna join you guys either. You don't exactly look like happy bunnies."

"Very well then. You have made your decision. Strike with the Sword of Light!"

Then this huge armor clad guardian ghost appeared with this big-ass sword and prepared to strike.

"Karuri! Fuse me into your kunai! Use giant spirit control!" Callisto urged.

I did as she instructed and what happened next was way too cool to fully express in words. Callisto rose to this mega size and looked like one of those Amazon Warriors. Only prettier. The Fuuma Shuriken also enlarged and morphed into a sort of shuriken shield. All this happened as Marco's guardian ghost attacked and Callisto using the shuriken shield to block it.

"Look at the hideous form of your giant spirit control. You are obviously tainted by Hao's teachings." Marco said.

Callisto brought me unto her shoulder while using the other to hold the shield. _But how dare he call my guardian ghost hideous!_ I thought, standing up.

"Shut up Marco! For your information, you'll never look as beautiful as my guardian ghost! Just cause you don't have girlfriend! And probably never will!" I shouted, "Get him Callisto!"

Then Callisto took out this giant sword in the shape of a kunai, only longer.

Callisto pushed her shield, sending her opponent back then drove the giant kunai at Marco.

You could see the shock on Marco's face as the kunai came towards him. I bet he could see his whole life flash before his eyes.

Then I shouted, "Stop!"

The tip of the sword stopped inches from Marco's face.

"What is it?" Callisto asked impatiently.

"We can't kill him… he's a human b-" I was cut off as Marco's guardian ghost rammed into Callisto, throwing both of us to the ground. I hit the floor painfully. It took several seconds to find the strength to sit up.

"Sword of Light!" I heard Marco call. I opened my eyes and saw this big ass sword hurtling towards me.

"Your hesitation was your undoing." Marco said. It would have been too late for Callisto to save me.

A giant red claw, recognizably the Spirit of Fire, grabbed the sword and flung it away.

"I suggest you take your leave Marco." Hao said, standing in the other claw.

"You were fortunate this time Karuri." Marco said as he and the other X-Laws left.

I saw Lyserg hesitate for a second, then he too turned and left.

'_So Lyserg was just gonna watch me die!_' I thought.

Then Hao came off the claw and approached me.

"I trust you are undamaged," he said, taking my arm, helping me up.

I was too shaken up to think of a sarcastic reply so I just nodded.

_Hao just…saved my life._

Then he held me close to him. Held me in his arms. I could feel his breath in my hair. I didn't know if I should have hugged him back. I was so confused. I heard distant shouting. Was it me they were calling? Whoever they were? Hao then turned my face to his and his lips to mine. His mouth on mine filled me with longing despite myself. Was I falling him? But he was evil. The enemy. Yet now, kissing him, my heart melted like a honeycomb held near a fire. I felt a tinge of guilt.

The shouting became clearer as the people came nearer. I could recognize Trey's and Lenny's voices.

"I'll let you stay with your friends a little while longer. Tell them congratulations on learning my Tome. And congratulations to you as well. Farewell." Hao said and with that he flew off into the air on the Spirit of Fire.

Meanwhile, Trey and Len had reached me, breathless.

"What…happened?" Trey gasped.

"Nothing." I said quickly. Maybe too quickly, "Really. We just…talked. He said to tell you congratulations on learning his Tome."

"Whatever." Trey breathed, "He can keep his stupid…congratulations."

"So why didn't he take you with him?" Len asked.

"I…don't know." I said honestly.

"Are you ok though?" Trey asked, "We could see your giant spirit control. Figured you might need a little help."

"It was the X-Laws." I said as we started to walk back.

"Wow you took them on all by yourself? What happened?"

"Hao saved my life."

**_Dum dum duuummmm! Hao saved her life! What does this mean? Just what is Hao up to? You just might find out in the next exciting Chapter of... First Encounter!_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N- Ok no copies here dudes. All my work. So read it all.**_

**Chapter 20**

"What? _Who_ saved your life?" Ryo said, shocked.

"Saved your life? Really?" Len said.

"I'm as shocked as you."

"Well he would wouldn't he?" Trey said, "I mean, if he wants you as his queen."

"Yeh I guess."

"Karuri! Are you alright?" Yoh said approaching me as we reached the rest of the gang.

"She totally took on the X-Laws dude!" Trey said excitedly.

"Really? All by herself?" Ryo said.

"Oh Karuri! You're ok!" Yolei saidgrabbing me into a suffocating bear hug.

"Yeh." I laughed, prying her hands from my head.

"I guess you saw Lyserg too huh?" Yoh said to me.

"Yeh." I said glumly.

"Aw do you need a hug?" Trey asked.

I looked at him. Was he serious?

"Just kidding," he said grinning. I should have thought so.

"Unless…you really do need a hug," he added.

"I…" I didn't know what to say. Was he serious or joking!

Yoh, Len, Morty and Ryo were all grouped talking about stuff.

Trey wrapped his arms round me anyway and I held him to me. I buried my face in his jacket. I didn't ever want to let him go.

"What's going on here then?" I heard Len say. I stepped away from Trey abruptly. A bit unnecessary really.

"What do you want Len?" Trey said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing really," he said, "I just turned around and found you wrapped in each others' arms. What am I supposed to think?"

"Well it's not what you think. Come on Karuri."

I followed Trey and we went to sit on a rock.

"You're not really depressed over Lyserg are you." Trey said, "It's Yoh isn't it."

I didn't reply.

"Well it's not as if he has any choice with Anna. It's a done deal!"

"You're not really helping." I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. What I mean to say is, there are other guys out there."

"Like who." I said looking to him.

"Uh…Lenny?" he said uncertainly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lenny? Are you serious? The guy doesn't trust me. He thinks I'm still with Hao!" I said.

"Oh. And I guess Ryo's out of the question."

"You guessed right."

"Well…I dunno maybe…" I had a hope he would suggest himself. But that soon faded away after he didn't say anything.

"Trey. Lenny doesn't like me." I said.

"But do you like him?"

I've never actually thought about it. He was buff I guess. And kinda cute with his hair and his accent. Oh and of course his eyes.

"He's ok I guess."

"Well then why not? Lenny likes you. I saw it the first time he met you. He wouldn't kiss anyone's hand if you paid him!"

I remembered that first day I met him. When he kissed my hand.

I pouted, "I guess so. But-"

"But nothing. There's nothing stopping you."

"So what am I supposed to do? He's not exactly making it easy for me."

"I'll get you two alone together sometime." He grinned.

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"I just want to…make you happy. Sounds corny I know but it's the truth," he said and put his hand on mine. I looked into his eyes.

'_You make me happy._' I wanted to say, but the words were stuck in my throat.

Later we rejoined the others. It was getting dark and they made a fire.

I was staring at the fire, thinking about what Trey told me. I brought my eyes up and they met Yoh's. I was surprised and didn't know what to do so I quickly looked at the fire again.

'_Forget Yoh._' I said myself. I looked up again and saw Anna next to Yoh.

"Darling. Can you roast my sausage?" Anna said in his ear. Then she looked me straight in the eye and smiled.

I narrowed my eyes and stared back at her. She was doing this on purpose. I could feel the anger rising up in me.

"Sure." Yoh said holding the sausage by a stick over the fire.

My neck felt hot and as the heat of my anger rose up.

I could hear Callisto in my head, "You need to calm down. It's my fault. I forgot to tell you this. On this new level of power your emotions become real. You could kill someone with a stare like that."

"Well good writtens to her." I said quietly.

"No! You _know_ that not what you want!"

But it _was_ what I wanted. I hope she rots in Hades! She was doing this on purpose! To make me feel worse! I hope her children are born with no eyes! I stared at her harder.

Anna's eyes widened and she clutched her throat. Her face contorted in pain but no sound came out.

"Anna! What's wrong?" Yoh asked urgently, holding Anna's arm.

"Stop Karuri!" Callisto shouted in my head, "You'll kill her!"

Her voice was so loud in my head I closed my eyes and covered my ears. My heart was racing. I didn't realize it took up so much energy. I was actually breathless.

Anna was back to normal but she was breathing heavily, her eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Yoh asked looking to me, then Anna, and then me again.

I opened my eyes and looked up.

Anna's eyes were on me like an eagle watching its prey.

"W-What's going on?" Yoh asked, confused.

I took a deep breath but remained silent.

Then Trey and the others came over. Trey plopped down beside me.

"Hey I think its time for some scary stories around the campfire!" Trey said excitedly.

I got up, "Count me out."

"W-Wait. Karuri?" he said as I walked away. Then he had a brainstorm.

"Hey _Lenny_," he said pointedly, "Why don't _you_ go and see what's wrong with _Karuri_?"

I had to smile a little. I mean he was so bait!

"Why do _I_ have to go?" he said.

"Because I said so." Trey said with gritted teeth.

"Just because you say so is hardly going to convince me to go."

Len was making this difficult.

"Look Len just go would ya." Trey said closing his eyes obviously trying to calm himself, his eyebrow twitching.

"Fine." Len said finally, "At least it would be better than looking at your face."

"What did you say!" Trey said getting up."

"Hm." Len said and went to where I was. I was sitting on a rock not too far from the group, staring at the starry night. It was a large, flat rock.

Len came and sat next to me.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said.

I looked at him. I liked the way his purple hair fell over his eyes, and how his eyes were half shaded when the moonlight feel on his eyes.

"Yeh." I said. I didn't realize I was staring at him till he looked at me. I was so surprised I just kept staring at him. Its not as if I liked him that much. Well not as much as Yoh. I just thought he was buff. Is that so bad?

He brought his face close to mine and before I knew it I was kissing him. He brought one hand behind me neck and the other round my waist and pulled me closer. I put my hand on his arm and my other behind his neck. My head swam as he started kissing my neck. It felt sort of…exciting.

"Len," I breathed, "I'm not sure if I…I don't know if I…"

What I wanted to say was, '_I don't like you this way._'

But I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I let him carry on. In a way, I was doing more damage.

Then he pushed me back onto the rock and brought his lips to mine.

Then all of a sudden I felt and intense heat and I saw what looked like flames wrap around Len's arms and hoist him into the air. Then a huge ball of fire appeared on the floor and it fizzled out to reveal Hao.

"You should know better Len…" Hao said.

"Unhand me you!" Len shouted. Then Len gritted his teeth in pain. Hao was allowing the fire to scorch Len.

"…than to fool around with my queen. Did you think you would get away with it? Did you think I wouldn't see?" Hao sighed, "You have made me very angry."

Len cried out in pain.

"Hao stop!" I said.

He looked to me, "You care for him?"

"I…" _I had to think…and quick!_

"You…care about him?"

"No I just…he's my friend."

Hao sighed, "I don't understand this fixation between friends in you humans."

"Why don't you show me how much you love me?" Hao said.

"Uh…how?"

Then he whispered, "You would let me show you how I feel."

My heart started to race. That could mean anything. But I had a uh…rough idea of what he was talking about. _Aw who am I kidding? We ALL know what he's talking about. (ahem )_

I looked at him. Not knowing what to say.

"Uh…well that's a direct approach." I settled on.

Hao smiled. Uh-oh. Nothing good happens when he smiles.

"It's either that or," Hao said as his guardian ghost appeared and wrapped its claws round Len, "Len becomes one with my spirit." Then the Spirit of Fire opened its jaws to show what he meant. He was always blackmailing me!

Hao held out his hand.

I looked to Len, then took it reluctantly.

"Hao!" I heard Yoh shout as the gang came near.

Hao turned.

I shook my head, "Yoh. Its ok. I should go. This is all my fault. It would have been better if…"

Yoh shook his head, "No Karuri! Don't say that, we can fight him!"

It pained me to say this. I mean, you know how much I like Yoh.

"…better if I'd never met you. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me."

"Karuri-chaaan!" I heard Yolei shout, "NO! Don't leave me again!"

My eyes filled with tears.

"Don't leave me…us Karuri!" Trey came forward as I joined Hao on the Spirit of Fire.

"Trey I...I don't know what else to do. Its better this way."

"No! Karuriiii!" he shouted as the Spirit of Fire dropped Len and we took off.

"Why do you do this Hao?" I asked after a while. He was sitting on my right. Hao just smiled.

I hate it when he does that! Both he and Yoh are the same! They don't give me a straight answer!

Then he took my right arm, put his other round my waist and pushed me back with his weight.

"Hao I…I'm not-!" I started but then he kissed me and put his whole weight on me. I gasped.

Its not that he was heavy or anything. It was just the closeness of our bodies that surprised me. And its not as if I could just slap him or something. He could destroy my friends and my parents in the blink of an eye if he wanted to. Besides he was pretty buff and kinda cute with his long hair and his quiet intensity and…anyway that's not the point. Don't look at me like that. The point is its not like I _wanted_ to do it with the guy so you can stop looking at me like that.

"Uh…master Hao?" we heard Opacho say.

Hao sighed, "Yes Opacho?"

"It's the X-Laws."

"Again?" Hao said then got off me. Below us we could see the gang of X-Laws with their white coats and…Lyserg.

The Spirit of Fire landed in front of the X-Laws.

"Sorry guys I'm a bit busy I'll have to fight with you later." Hao said.

"We're not here to fight." Marco said.

"We want Karuri," Lyserg added.

Hao smiled, "I'm afraid that won't be possible. We're busy. Besides she is my queen. Why would I hand her over to you."

"Isn't that up to Karuri?"

Hao grinned, "Ask her then."

Hao knew I wouldn't join them. He knew I have to say no.

_Damn it!_

"Well? How about it Karuri? Leave Hao and join us. You're not really with Hao." Lyserg said..

"Lyserg." I sighed, "I can't."

"You're kidding!" Lyserg said, "You're not really on his side are you!"

"I'm sorry." I said.

"She has made her choice. We'll just destroy her along with Hao." Marco said.

I knew they could never beat Hao anyway.

Hao brought a whole meaning to the word 'power'.

"Well you think you can destroy me. Unfortunately, you can't. And if you lay a finger on my queen I'll make sure you never see the light of day again." Hao said and we took off once more.

"I don't think anyone can beat you." I said to him, "I don't think anyone ever will." How depressing.

"Of course not." Hao agreed, "We will be approaching Dobi Village soon."

"You know where it is!"

"Of course I do. Its just taken us a while because I'm watching how Yoh comes along."

"Why are you so interested in Yoh anyway?"

"He's my brother of course."

I still found that hard to believe. He and Yoh were so different.

"But how!"

"I am a 3rd reincarnation of my original form from over 1000 years ago."

"Yes I know that."

"And I was born into Yoh's family. It's a s simple as that."

_**A/N- Er...yeh. End of Chatper 20**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

It was getting dark and the Spirit of Fire landed in on a site between some trees.

In a pile of wood, Hao only had to look at it and a fire started to burn.

"Yoh's gang is not too far from here. We could watch them if you like." Hao said.

"Ok." I agreed. No reason why not.

We climbed up a few rocks, him holding my hand, and over the edge I could see a fire and the gang below us.

"So we're almost there right?" Trey asked.

"Sure. The signs were to cross the red desert, then the black desert-"

"Someone say _dessert_?" Jacko interrupted, hearing an opportunity for one of his famous jokes "Did you hear the one where-!"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Aw!" Both Jacko and I said.

"Yeh anyway red desert, black desert and then find the blue cave." Yoh said, "And this desert is black."

"Oh yeh! It is!" Trey said scooping some up in his hands then letting it trickle through his fingers.

"But it was red before. Its only black cause it's night!" Len said.

"Ohh…" Yoh said.

"Don't tell me we're lost." Anna said.

It was quite amusing to watch them, and I could see Hao smiling. I just wished I was down there with them.

Then I started wondering about my parents. I wonder what they were doing right now.

"I know you're wondering about your family. But don't worry, they're fine." Hao said.

But this didn't console me. I wanted my friends and my family back. Not hang out with power-hungry Hao.

"What do you do for fun Hao?" I asked.

"Interesting question. What do I do for fun? I destroy weak shaman and humans." Hao answered.

"You call that fun? You get a kick out of it? It gives you a rush? A thrill?" I said disgusted.

"What will be thrilling," Hao said, "is when we populate the earth with our shaman children."

"Hao." I said, "We are not getting together. I said I'd be your queen not…you know."

Hao smiled, "But that's what being a queen involves. And if you won't be my queen," Hao turned my head towards his, "then I have no use for you."

That sure shut me up.

I heard Callisto in my head, '_I wish there was some way we could get out of this situation. How I want to destroy him._'

'_I know how you feel,_' I thought back, '_And I feel the same._'

Hao was till staring into my eyes. I turned my head of his grasp. That look in his eyes was scary.

Sure enough, the next day we entered Dobi Village. Everyone else had to do a test before they entered. Not us.

And the next day, Yoh's gang had arrived too. And so the second round began.

This round dealt with the shamans fighting in an arena. Hao of course, won all his matches.

While, Hao was battling in the arena, I watched from the stands. In a particular match, while Hao was down there, Yoh's team approached.

"Kari." Trey said, "What's going on?"

"You shouldn't talk to me." I said looking to him, 'if Hao sees you he might destroy you. Like he almost did to Len. But oh well. Your risk."

So Trey sat next to me, Yoh on the other side, then Ryo, Faust, Jacko, Morty and Len sat in the other seats.

"So do you think he's gonna win?" Yoh asked me.

"Pssh of course he's gonna win." I snorted, "No one can beat him."

"You sound sure."

"I am sure."

"Well I'm gonna stop him. No matter what."

"I wish you would."

"So...you're not with Hao?"

"Of course I'm not with Hao! I mean yeh I with him but not…with him if you know what I mean."

"Phew!" Trey said, "cause we were all stressing cause we thought you were on his side."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you stay with him?" Ryo asked.

"I already told you guys. He'll destroy you guys and my family if I don't agree to be his shaman queen."

"Aw I wish I could help you Kari." Morty said.

"Same here." Jacko agreed.

"Don't worry," Faust said, "When the time comes, we'll defeat Hao and you'll be free."

I remained silent. They were so positive that they were gonna beat Hao. Didn't they understand? No one can beat him.

"Another one bites the dust," Trey said. In the arena, Hao had destroyed his opponent, "That was quicker than last time."

"I hate when he does this." I said.

"Yeh," Yoh agreed, "He didn't have to destroy them."

"He's a monster that needs to be locked away." Len added.

"Have you ever asked him to try and…not be so evil?" Trey asked.

"He said he does it for fun." I said, "Jerk."

"That's just wrong." Trey said, "Uh…have you guys ever…um…you know…?"

"Aw Trey what a question!" Yoh said.

"No Trey." I said, "We haven't. But he intends to."

"Dude no way!" Trey exclaimed.

"Guys I think…we should go now." Ryo interrupted.

"Yes." Len agreed, "Hao has left the battle field which means he'll be up here any minute."

"Oh. Well we don't wanna cause trouble just yet. See ya later Kari." Trey said.

"See you around." Yoh said.

"Later." Jacko said.

"Take care of yourself!" Ryo shouted back.

"We'll meet again." Len said.

I didn't say anything.

"They mean well," Callisto said, appearing next to me, "They are good people. With good hearts."

"I know." I said.

"You still have strong feelings for Yoh don't you." Callisto said.

I sighed, " I guess so."

"Pardon me for saying but…maybe those feelings are…misplaced."

"What are you trying to say." I said looking to her.

"I see another among them who loves you more."

I wanted to question her further but then I saw Hao and went to meet him.

**A/N- I got 5 more Chapters for you guys...**


	22. Chapter 22

**(Hmm...a bit of the story from the show in this one. But that was only coz I liked watching it and I didn't know what to write... Hey I bored! Besides I wanted 2 try typing out the story to see if I could get the same effect as watching the show!)**

**Chapter 22 **

Later, Hao went off somewhere, to get a manicure I think, and I had a little time to myself. I decided to go into a café to wallow in my misery.

Soon, Yoh's team joined me at my table.

"Why do you guys always follow me around?" I said, "You're putting yourselves in danger."

"Aw come on," Trey said, "Who could imagine Hao in a bar?"

"I guess not."

"Hey you know what? After reading that Tome, I'm virtually unbeatable."

"Oh please! My power is unparalleled by anyone!" Len said.

"What! I'll parallel your power anytime!" Ryo jumped in.

Lenny stood up. "What?"

"Stop it!" Anna interjected, "You're bragging like a bunch of children. Why don't you use your new level of power for something useful."

"Yeh," Yoh said, "Watch what I can do with my new level of power." Then he slurped a whole bunch of noodles in one go!

"I guess there wasn't an etiquette section in the Tome!" Anna said.

Then all of a sudden it started to get cold. Standing by our table was a shaman with yellow hair and two friends, a girl and a big looking guy. The yellow haired guy was Pino. The girl was Sara.

"You're interrupting," Lenny said, rather annoyed,"So go take a hike."

"Hey there!" Yoh said brightly, "You really know how to leave someone out in the cold!"

"Yeh well I've had just about enough of you guys bragging about how good you are just cause you read some book!" Pino said.

"Yeh well we are." Trey said.

"Yeh right. You're about as tough as the minushen Sara's guardian ghost had for breakfast!" Pino said and nudged his head behind him where Sara's guardian ghost which was kinda like big, scary blob of water had just burped.

"That's it!" Trey said getting up, "Those are fighting words!"

But as he got up, Pino sent as huge gust of ice cold wind at Trey through his hooked staff, sending him back. But Trey gripped onto the floor with his feet, using his arms as a shield.

"You think this is cold?" Trey said, " If you think this is cold you've never been to the north dude!"

"Well listen up 'dude'" Pino said, "We've trekked across Antarctic on foot, slept in ice caves for months at a time. Truth is, you're soft. You think you can become great just by reading some book. Only life can teach you that lesson."

Then the gust got even stronger. We could see Trey was struggling to fight back.

"Show him Badba! Show him what we can do!" Pino shouted and a black crow, his guardian ghost, appeared near the end of the staff where the wind was coming from.

Trey was swept against the wall by the force of the wind.

He clenched his teeth in pain.

"See what happened to your friend over there?" Pino said, "I trust I don't have to teach any of you other guys a lesson."

"No," Anna said, "Just Yoh over here."

"What?" Yoh said, "But Anna!"

Anna gave him a piercing look and he knew he lost.

"Look is this really necessary?" Yoh said standing up, "and besides, I was just about to get a burger and some fries!"

"You're just scared!" Pino said.

"Well maybe I am just a little." Yoh admitted.

"You're joking!" Lenny said.

"No. I'm not." Yoh said, "They're a lot bigger than us and also there's more of them."

"Well choose two other people and we'll make it a three-on-three match to be fair." Sara suggested.

"Never fear Master Yoh!" Ryo stood up, "I will fight by your side!"

"Ryo…" Yoh said despairingly.

Then the doors of the café opened and in came Faust holding Morty, "And I will make it three. Now lets take a walk shall we?" Faust smiled.

Yoh sighed, "I guess so."

Everyone gathered out side where it was getting dark.

Pino, Sara and the other guy on one side.

Yoh, Ryo and Faust on the other. Everyone else, including me, on the side, watching.

I can't be bothered to describe the match but to cut a long story short, Yoh kicked his butt and taught him a lesson. Simple!

**Chapter 23 coming up!**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Er...I tried the story thing here too... You can read it of you want, or just miss it out entirely. Personally I don't mind reading the story again bcoz its such a gd story!)**

**Chapter 23**

The next day there was crowd outside the café. There was another team, 'The Niles', talking about how good they were and how they're gonna destroy the evil one cause the Egyptian gods are one they're side and stuff. I spotted Marco from the X-Laws in the crowd. Apparently, Iron Maiden Jeanne wanted to meet Yoh today. The leader wore a mask that was like what the mummies wore. He explained that he lived in the time of the Egyptians and was mummified until this day when he could use the great Egyptian spirits when he was needed once more. In the shaman tournament.

"Hang on a second!" Trey said, "So you were _mummified_!"

"Yes." he said, "And let me tell you it was horrible. You know they take your brains out through your nose!"

A few people winced.

"As I was saying-!" He continued.

"Dude that's disgusting!" Trey said out loud.

"Yes! Yes!' The Egyptian guy said, "As a I was saying-!"

"You're not going to take out Hao. We are." Marco interrupted. The Egyptian guy sighed heavily.

"We are the Niles!" The Egyptian guy said, "We are destined to destroy the evil one. But as I was saying-!"

"You're wrong. We have the Iron Maiden on our side. She cannot be beaten." Marco persisted.

"What's Marco doing here?" I whispered to Lenny.

He shrugged, "To cause more trouble."

"Well if you think you're so tough why don't we meet this Iron person you have and we can find out." The Egyptian guy suggested.

Marco pushed his glasses up, "You have an evil heart. If you really want to fight the Iron Maiden will teach you a lesson."

"Now just hang on a second who said anything about-!" But the Egyptian guy broke off because Marco had already started walking. We followed him to an open field where they could fight properly.

"You should watch Asakura," Marco said smugly to Yoh, "This is what could happen to you if you continue in your ways."

"Who does he think he is." I whispered to Yoh under my breath.

"And who is this Iron Maiden they keep talking about?" Yoh whispered back.

Among the X-Laws we caught sight of Lyserg and next to them what looked like a big iron case.

"Do you want to do the honors Lyserg? Show them the error of their ways." a voice said from the iron case.

"It would be my pleasure. My only worry is that I don't let you down my lady." Lyserg said.

"Are you insulting us!" the Egyptian guy said, "Sending one boy to fight us all?" But Lyserg ignored that and the fight started. The other two members of 'The Niles' attained spirit control. Lyserg sent Chloe out and wrapped the wire around their mediums.

"Let me tell you something about the X-Laws. We don't want to hurt anyone and we don't want to fight. Our only goal is to turn people from their evil ways and destroy the wicked one. But if you carry on to fight us then you will be destroyed."

"Wow," Ryo said, "Lyserg sounds even worse that the last time we saw him."

I glanced at Yoh, "Hey Yoh. You ok?"

"I think I was wrong about Lyserg," he said, his head bowed and covered in shadow, "I thought that maybe if he were around friends and others that were like him that….I dunno. But I never thought he'd turn out like this."

That's a good point. What had happened to Lyserg? Doesn't he realize that he's on the wrong side. These people…these X-Laws…they think they're so good. But they're just so annoying. Every time I see Marco I just wanna punch him in the face!

"We're not evil!" the Egyptian guy said, "And we are the ones that are destined to destroy the evil one! Not you and that sorry excuse for a tin can!"

"Do it Lyserg," a voice said from the iron case.

Lyserg sighed, "I'm going to destroy your mediums now. I'm sorry." And then Lyserg pulled the wire and they're mediums shattered.

How could he do that! One look at Yoh's face told me he was thinking the same thing.

Pretty soon the fight intensified…and so did the insults to the Iron Maiden Jeanne.

"I've heard enough Lyserg," the voice from the iron case said again, " Do what must be done."

Lyserg then turned to the Egyptian guy and sent Chloe out to get him. Lyserg was going to really destroy him! Yoh had had enough and started running towards him, "No Lyserg! Forget about all that happened! Forget for one second that Hao hurt you! If you destroy him you'll destroy your own spirit! Lyserg NO!" Then Pino appeared and held out his stand to stop Yoh.

"Hold on there just a second. If you rush in, everybody rushes in and pretty soon we've got a riot on our hands."

"I wondered where you went," Anna said.

Then Trey came too. "What did we miss?"

At that time Chloe had stopped just in front of the Egyptian guys face.

"Wow. It stopped." he breathed, "the gods are with us after all."

Lyserg was on the floor. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened it just stopped." Lyserg stood up, " Chloe you did this. Why? This was our chance to show the Iron Maiden that we were worthy?"

"You dare defy me?" a voice said then the case rolled over and knocked Lyserg off his feet.

"No! My lady" Lyserg begged, "I would never defy you."

Marco then walked up top him, "We'll talk later."

Lyserg bowed his head, "Yes."

"Look at you fighting amongst ourselves?" the Egyptian guy said, "And just what is that tub of junk!"

"I have had enough." The voice said yet again.

"Prepare your eyes," Marco said, "the Iron Maiden is about to emerge.

Then the Iron Case opened to reveal a young girl wrapped in thorns and weeds.

"I didn't know she'd be so young." Jun remarked.

Then the vines came out with the Iron Maiden wrapped inside then unraveled so she stood on her own on the floor.

Then she told us about what the X-Laws did, how she got her guardian ghost and how they want to bring peace to the world blah blah blah…

A whole lot of rubbish to me… but not to everyone.

"Wow," Morty said," I'm starting to think everyone should just pack their bags and go home and let her be Shaman King."

"Yeh…" Tamera agreed.

"She should be writing this trash in her secret diary! Not telling it to us!" The Egyptian guy said and went in to attack her.

But then her guardian ghost appeared, Mosh, that she said she got from the Babylon Gates- wherever that is- and a metal cage formed around the Egyptian guy.

"What is this?" he cried out, "Its like electricity running through my body."

Iron maiden Jeanne then threatened to destroy him if he didn't turn from his evil ways. Of course, he still stuck to saying that he wasn't evil.

"You sadden me," Iron maiden Jeanne said when he heard his defense.

And of course the Niles weren't evil! Sure the guy was a bit weird…a bit conceited…but definitely not evil. Just what had Lyserg gotten himself into…

"No!" Yoh shouted, but it was too late. The Niles were destroyed.

"I hope you will reconsider our offer to you Asakura," Marco said and left with the Iron Case and the rest of the X-Laws.

"She's not the only one with a saddened heart," Ryo said, "What a day."

"That Iron Maiden is gonna be a lot of trouble," Anna said, watching the X-Laws leave.

Meanwhile, when the X-Laws got back to their base camp Marco hit Lyserg and he fell to the floor.

"I am not the fool which you take me to be Lyserg!" he shouted, "I saw what happened. It wasn't your spirit that stopped the attack! It was you."

"Next time Lyserg," Iron Maiden said, "Don't hesitate when you know what you are doing is the right thing."

"Yes my lady." Lyserg said.

**Chapter 24 coming up!**


	24. Chapter 24

_(A/N- This one's all mine. Got none of the story in hereso read it!)_

**Chapter 24**

Back at our group, we were all quiet and sad over how cruel Iron Maiden Jeanne was and how Lyserg almost killed that guy. The Li's were with us.

"To think I even liked that guy," Milly commented, referring to Lyserg.

"How were we supposed to know he'd turn into a monster." Sherona said.

"He's not a monster. Just…misguided." Milly said thoughtfully.

"You'd have to be a monster to join the X-Laws Milly. You know what they've done." Sally pointed out.

Milly sighed, "I guess you're right on that one."

"Well I for one say we forget about Lyserg and concentrate on more important matters." Yoh said.

"Yeh you're right. We shouldn't get all depressed over Lyserg. After all it's his problem." Trey agreed.

"So how about some burgers and fries?" Yoh suggested and no one argued with that.

It was soon dark and I went outside to get some air. Outside, Hao was directly beside the door.

"Enjoy yourself?" he grinned.

I didn't reply.

"So are we going?" I asked after a while.

"Not just yet," he said then disappeared in a flash of fire.

As soon as he disappeared, Lenny came through the door.

"Come on lets take a walk. We both want some air don't we?" he said.

So we walked down the road in silence.

Len was about to say something when we noticed a little in front of us was Hao.

Len arched back, ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Len said.

"I notice Len," Hao said, "That you're not like your other friends. You're more… assertive. If you want to be on the winning team, you should consider being on mine. Unless you're still hooked on trying to beat Yoh."

"I can beat Yoh! And I can beat you! Come on! Lets go!" Len shouted getting angry. He clutched his Kwan Dao and I had to hold Len's arm to prevent him from starting a fight with Hao.

"You see that's what I like about you," Hao commented coolly, "You're not afraid to show your anger. I could do with someone like you on my team."

"Hao-!" I said, shocked.

"Forget it!" Len shouted.

I pulled on Len's arm harder to keep him back.

"Hey! What's going on?" Trey asked as he approached.

"Do your destiny a favor and consider my offer Len." Hao said disappearing in a ball of fire.

"What did he say to you Len?" Trey asked, just joining us.

"Nothing." Len said irritatingly and stalked off.

Trey looked at me questioningly but I just shrugged.

Later on that night, in the Dobi Village Hotel, Kanna, Mari and Macchi showed up.

"We don't want any trouble," Kanna said calmly when everyone jumped up when they saw them.

"Master Hao wants Kari," Macchi continued, "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

I stood up, "Ok. Let's go."

"Kari," Yoh said as I got near the door, "You don't have to go. We'll fight Hao for you. Well... I'd fight Hao for you."

I blushed. _He'd fight for me!_

"Yeh dude! So would I!" Trey agreed.

"Same here!" Ryo said.

"Ditto." Len came in.

It was comforting to know they all had my back like this.

"Its ok Yoh. I don't wanna cause trouble." I explained then left.

"I wish there was some way she could stay with us," Trey pondered.

"The only way is for us to defeat Hao once and for all," Yoh said. They all agreed.

I stayed with Hao for the remainder of the second round while Yoh's team learnt new skills with Mikihisa. They developed as a group and individually and learned not to depend on their giant spirit control all the time.

"This is going very well," Hao said once, "Yoh is becoming stronger all the time."

Yoh's team advanced and beat their opponents and so did Hao of course.

It wasn't long till I heard of Hao's long talked about plan for Yoh for the future.

"Hao! No way! How could you do that to Yoh!" I protested.

Hao shrugged, "It is our destiny and that way I will gain ultimate power. He and I are two halves of the same whole and I intend to make those halves one again."

"Hao! You can't!" I went on. Then he slapped me.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do because I can and I will and there is nothing you can do about it."

With that he turned and stared at the velvet, starlit sky with a contented expression. Everything was going as he planned and he believed he was destined to succeed.

"And with that new power," he whispered, "Will come a new world. Where you and I Kari, will rule over a world of peace and harmony. Shaman and nature will live side by side. Can you picture it Kari?"

"Its kinda hard to concentrate while my cheek is still stinging from where you hit me." I said sarcastically. Then I realized, '_Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I don't want another slap!_'

Hao turned and came up to me. I kept eye contact with him. He wouldn't hit me again. He wouldn't dare.

He ran his fingers across my cheek then through my hair.

_If he slaps me_, I thought, _I'll unite with Callisto and show him_ _who's-!_

Then he kissed me. Gently at first. Then he pressed harder, his arms wrapping round me.

"Forget about Yoh," he whispered nuzzling my neck, "its our destiny."

**Chapter 25 coming up!**


End file.
